Piratas del caribe:Tribulacion en carne y corazon
by Sparrmaria
Summary: El esta de vuelta dispuesto a buscar a la persona que lo hirió en el pasado, quitandole lo mas importante para el. Cuando se la arrevaten, jack sparrow peleara hasta la muerte por ella. Tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo que tiene ¿la recuperara?o¿morira?
1. El comienzo de todo

**Piratas del Caribe: tempestad en la carne y el corazón.**

**Prologo:**

**Hola soy yo Ana Sparrow- Sparrmaria, primero que nada el propósito de esta historia es recalcar como es que el hombre necesita a su lado a una mujer, esta historia demostrara el por que la mujer es tan valiosa en el mundo, en esta historia se desarrollara una gran guerra por la captura de esta mujer.**

**También se vera que la mujer no es lo que todos dicen todos los hombres, la mujer no es sexo débil, gracias a la mujer el hombre es feliz.**

**Cada capitulo tendrá un mensaje para todas las mujeres y se vera la fidelidad de la mujer a prueba, como es que aun que las pruebas sean difíciles siempre hay una segunda opción.**

**Esta historia es la continuación de la historia de mi cuerpo es tu cuerpo, no sera nesesario para todas las lectoras nuevas que lean la primer historia si tienen alguna duda con gusto yo las responderé. O si también quieres leerla adelante eres libre de decidir**

**Bueno vamos a empezar.**

**Historia:**

9 meses después.

En Port Royal los cambios eran extremos y radicales, se veia día con día el derramamiento de sangre de personas inosentes.

En la prisión se miraban niños de ambos sexos y mujeres de todas las edades.

No habia ningún barón en esas prisiones.

Un pequeño niño todos los días miraba hacia el cielo, dándose animo a si mismo.

(letra original de la canción)

_---The king and his men  
stole the queen from her bed  
and bound her in her Bones.  
The seas be ours  
and by the powers  
where we will we'll roam._

_Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die._

_Some men have died  
and some are alive  
and others sail on the sea  
– with the keys to the cage...  
and the Devil to pay  
we lay to Fiddler's Green!_

_The bell has been raised  
from it's watery grave...  
Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?  
We are a call to all,  
pay head the squall  
and turn your sail toward home!_

_Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die._

Esto decía el niño alentándose a si mismo , con miedo en su mirada, no sabia que hacer, ni como escapar de hay, los soldados siempre estaban en la puerta vigilando de que nadie extraño entrara o saliera.Era imposible que alguien invadiera, la seguridad era bastante las paredes tenia unos 7 metros de grosor esto hacia mucho muy fuerte el lugar, aparte habia navíos con bandera inglesa teniendo cañones cargados, por si se encontraban a algún pirata o enemigo.

Esta situación empeoraría.

Volviendo a Port Royal en la misma prisión habia una casa enorme, en la habitación principal , habia un hombre que miraba desde su ventana todos los actos realizados de los soldados hacia las prisioneras.

Aquel hombre no tenia corazón, podía mirar la tortura aplicada a los niños y mujeres sin que una lágrima saliera, y sin mostrar un mínimo sentimiento en el rostro.

Aquel hombre con su titulo de comodoro y el comandante de este plan macabro, tenia barias marcas en el rostro, una gran abierta que comenzaba en aquel lugar donde se juntan los labios de arriba y de abajo, esa abierta estaba bastante larga llegaba a su mandíbula, al parecer esa herida estaba hecha con odio y habia sido abierta con una daga.

Un soldado entro a su cabina algo alterado.

---Comodoro.

---Dime.

---La encontramos.

---Muy bien.

Mientras los tripulantes del Perla negra y el Amaris estaban como visitantes en Isla mujeres.

Al parecer no habian salido a mar abierto en 6 meses, hospedandose hay por un tiempo corta ya.

El capitán Jack Sparrow , William Turner, Ana Maria, Dinorah, Roberto Cofresi y Mirka Dairij estaba compartiendo relatos pasados.

Por su puesto William y Dinorah unidos como marido y mujer una sola carne al igual que Roberto Cofresi y Mirka.

Mientras Mirka tenia su vientre muy marcado después de todo su embarazo estaba llegando a su fin, el noveno mes en unos días daria a luz.

---Mirka---Ana Maria se dirigió a ella---mirate en poco tiempo seras madre.

---Si.

---¿Que sientes?

---Bueno mucha emoción, ya quiero ver a mi hijo o hija, quiero ver como es.

Ana Maria le dio una sonrisa a la muchacha y esta se la devolvió.

Pero algo pasaba la muchacha sintió un dolor muy fuerte, ese dolor era incomparable.

---AAAAAA.

Roberto asustado le pregunto a su mujer.

---¿Que pasa linda?

---Creo que ya es hora---Dijo Mirka con mucho trabajo.

Todos los que estaban hay se levantaron para tomar acción e ir a hacer lo que fuera necesario.

Ana Maria de pie ayudo a Mirka a llegar a el cuarto donde daria a luz.

---Ana me duele mucho.

---Calma, en un momento llegaran, aguanta un poco mas.

---Bien...pero Ana ¿puedes estar aquí con migo?

---...Si--esta decision la penso ya que esto le doleria tambien a ella.

Al cuarto entro Tia Dalma con todos Roberto, Jack Sparrow, William y Dinorah.

La pitonesa de Dalma dio una orden.

---Muy bien, Mirka , recuerda que te explique ya lo que devias de hacer ¿Lo recuerdas?

---Si.

---Bueno a la hora que quieras puedes comenzar.

Mirka tomo la mano de su esposo, la muchacha estaba temblando estaba asustada.

---Vamos Mirka yo se que tu puedes haslo por mi y por nuestro futuro hijo o hija.

---Si.

La muchacha siguió las ordenes que le habia dado Tia Dalma.

---No falta mucho, muchacha un poco mas.

Con mucho trabajo la muchacha lo hacia le dolía bastante, era un dolor único uno que no se podría experimentar de ninguna forma solo de esa.

Jack miraba asustado el nacimiento, miraba la cara de dolor de la muchacha.

---un momento Dalma eso se ve doloroso.

---Jack Sparrow... es doloroso.

---Que bueno que dios me hizo hombre---Jack recordó un suceso pasado---bueno estuve hecho mujer cuando Ana Maria tenia mi cuerpo y yo su cuerpo.

Ana Maria le dio una sonrisa a Jack y este se la devolvió.

Por fin habia terminado, Mirka habia dado a luz a un hermoso barón.

Dalma se lo entrego a su madre, la muchacha estaba muy feliz no salian palabras de su boca .

Ana Maria al ver esto salio de el cuarto hecha pedazos.

Jack miro la reacción de su primera al mando y fue tras ella.

Al salir jack miro a su primera al mando. La muchacha estaba afuera mirando el mar.

---Ana ¿Que pasa?¿por que no estas hay adentro?

---Lo lamento Jack pero es que me duele cuando miro eso, digo estoy feliz por ella pero a mi me duele mucho.

---o por tu problema.

---Si---Le respondió mientras salia una lágrima y corría por su mejilla.

---No llores mi amor---Jack por detrás la envolvió en sus brazos y coloco sus manos en su abdomen... Bueno para ser mas exacto en la parte donde se encuentra su vientre---Yo te jure un hijo...yo te dare un hijo.

---¿Como lo aras si yo...

---Si lo se...tu problema de que no puedes tener hijos, pero existen los milagros, olvida ese problema eso no te deja concentrarte bien en el presente, en tu vida.

---...---La muchacha no daba respuesta.

---vamos dame una sonrisa preciosa.

Ana Maria por simple inercia sonrió ante su capitán poniéndose algo colorada.

---Eso es---Su capitán le respondió con la misma moneda.

---Aun no se como lo conseguirás si...

Jack cerro su boca con un beso, y Ana Maria se lo respondió sin titubear.

Mientras Mirka y Cofresi estaban en la cabina solos contemplando a su lindo hijo ambos en tiempo pasado habían encontrado un nombre si fuera mujer o si fuera barón.

El bebe tubo el nombre de Liam que significa protección firme.

Ambos padres estaba contentos por que su hijo habia nacido sano y fuerte.

Mirka daba pecho a su hijo y le decía frases bonitas. Mientras que Roberto miraba la tierna escena entre madre e hijo.

Cuando el niño termino de ser amamantado su madre lo arrullo y le cantaba una canción de origen gitano para que durmiera.

Pero mientras ellos disfrutaban de su nuevo hijo, en Port Royal estaban 2 magos ante aquel comodoro mostrando con el pedazo de cabello que habían agarrado de la muchacha un nuevo espejo reflector, que revelaba la posición de la joven.

---¿Que le parece señor?

---Perfecto, igual que en los viejos tiempos, Ana Maria no ha cambiado en nada ni tampoco mi propósito contra ella.

Si aquel hombre era nada mas que nada menos que el Comodoro James Norrington, el habia salido vivo de los dominios de Jones , al igual que Finegan, Mercer y Beckett.

Esos 4 hombres se encargaban de hacer la vida imposible a todas aquellas mujeres que estuvieran identificados como piratas o gitanas y a sus hijos de igual manera.

---Bueno, a si que el maldito Jack Sparrow esta en isla mujeres, ellos no tardaran en salir a mar abierto, es hora de poner el plan en marcha.

Unos soldados llevaron a Elizabeth Swann ante Norrington.

---Elizabeth Swann, sabes lo que debes de hacer.

La muchacha movió la cabeza diciéndole que si.

---Pero tenemos que esperar.

---¿Cuando sera Elizabeth?

---Cuando salgan a mar abierto, estoy segura que su próximo destino sera Tortuga, hay sera perfecto.

---Muy bien, pero espero que eso sea rápido.

---Lo sera, conociendo a Jack Sparrow.

Norrington se puso a mirar en el espejo para extraer información de nuestros protagonistas.

Pero mientras en Port Royal se desarropaban planes macabros en isla Mujeres, William y Dinorah tenían un momento intimo, ambos estaban impulsados por el amor y el deseo, solo pensaban en disfrutar el momento y olvidarse de sus alrededores.

William y Dinorah eran la pareja mas feliz de el mundo por estos momentos.

Pero no solo ellos estaban en esas condiciones también el capitán Jack Sparrow disfrutaba de la compañía de su primera al mando Ana Maria, ambos abordaron el Perla y estaban en la cabina de Jack ambos dándose placer con caricias y besos.

Jack Sparrow no dejaba de besar a Ana Maria en los labios ni de oler su cabello, sus fuertes brazos detenían sus caderas y Ana Maria lo aferraba a su cuerpo cada vez mas disfrutando de como la complacía.

Lentamente la muchacha desabrocho la camisa de de su capitán y este se le quito toda dejándola caer al suelo, asi mirando sus fuertes brazos, su abdomen marcado.

El capitán Jack Sparrow también comenzó a desabrochar la camiseta de su primera al mando, pero dejando un escote bastante grande aun con botones abrochados, podía ver el pecho de la muchacha.

Jack decido ir por unas botellas de ron para ambos , no tardo mucho en ir por ellas pero cuando abrio la puerta su primera al mando estaba dormida, agotada por lo que habia pasado en el día.

Jack simplemente sonrió, beso a su primera al mando el los labio y se acostó al lado de ella dispuesto a dormir también, quien sabia si mañana era un día agitado.

Jack abrazo a la muchacha y asi se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente Ana Maria despertó sin encontrar a Jack a su lado, la muchacha se abrocho los botones que tenia sin abrochar y salio a cubierta del barco, en cubierta se encontró a su capitán sentado mirando hacia el océano tomando de una botella de ron.

Ana Maria fue y se sento a su lado.

---hola.

---hey dormilona ¿Como estas?

---Bien, gracias... Jack tengo una pregunta.

---adelante.

---ayer en la noche¿Tu y yo...

---jajaja no nada paso , te dormiste preciosa.

---ooo y ¿Por que no...

---te desperté? por que estabas cansada.

---...mmmm gracias Jack.

---No agradezcas nada yo te amo y el día que suceda eso entre nosotros sera un día que ambos estemos deacuerdo y sin sueño---dijo mirando a la muchacha burlándose de ella.

---hey vamos no seas asi.

---jajaja te dormiste , es gracioso.

---bueno si, comprobaste que prefiero el sueño que a ti.

---mmm eso ya no me gusto.

Ambos se dieron una sonrisa y unieron sus labios con un beso lleno de amor.

Pasaron los días en Isla mujeres al rededor de 3 semanas y Mirka ya se encontraba bien ya podía caminar y el dolor no lo sentía se habia desbanecido.

Asi que hoy fue el gran día en que el capitán Jack Sparrow saldría a mar abierto de nuevo, se miraba una gran felicidad en su rostro al igual que sus hombres.

En el Amaris todos estaban preparando el navío para zarpar.

Mirka y Cofresi decidieron viajar en el Perla acompañando a Jack Sparrow y a Ana Maria , mientras que Tia Dalma, Dinorah y William se iban al Amaris.

Mirka cuando abordaba el Perla llevaba a su hijo abrazándolo y contándole como era el mar.

Cuando Mirka llego a cubierta le mostró a su hijo el mar.

Ana Maria en esas 3 semanas no habia cargado aun al hijo de Mirka asi que fue al lado de ella.

---Hola Mirka ¿Que haces?

---le muestro a Liam el mar, quiero que sepa que es el mar desde pequeño.

--- que bueno que le muestres nuestro hogar desde pequeño.

---si... lo acepto casi toda nuestras vidas hemos estado en el mar.

---si...oye Mirka ¿Puedo cargar a tu hijo?

---Claro adelante---Mirka lentamente le entrego en los brazos a su hijo, Ana Maria sin problemas lo cargo pero estava algo nerviosa.

---asi.

---Si lo estas haciendo muy bien.

Ana Maria miraba al pequeño con una sonrisa y al pequeño Liam le agradaba y pegaba gritos.

---Wow Ana Maria a Liam le agradas.

---gracias, tu hijo es hermoso y risueño.

Jack miro esto y se acerco.

---Ana Maria estas cargando a el hijo de Mirka.

---Si, al parecer le agrado al pequeño .

---¿Puedo cargarlo?

---Si---Ana Maria le entrego el niño a Jack y este como siempre no sabia como.

---Jack agarralo bien.

Mirka ayudo a Jack.

---oye cargar a este niño es difícil y para tu información Ana Maria a mi me agarraban asi.

---o alamejor te dejaron caer barias veces de pequeño y recibiste el impacto en la cabeza... si esa es la razón.

...Claro que no mi madre me quería.

---si te quería aventar por la borda Jack.

Mirka simplemente se reía al ver todo lo que Ana Maria le decía a Jack y este no tenia con que defenderse, pero aun asi ambos seguian unidos sin enojarse.

Jack entrego al pequeño Liam a los brazos de Ana Maria y este simplemente le daba unas sonrisas a la muchacha esto hacía que su corazon se pusiera muy feliz.

Ana Maria le entrego el bebe a su madre.

---gracias Mirka.

---No agradezcas

Todo era armonía en en el ambiente con ellos, bueno por un corto tiempo mas, los problemas se vendrían muy pronto.

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. La infidelidad ¿sera posible?

**Piratas del Caribe: Tempestad en carne y corazón.**

**Hola espero que el primer capitulo les aya agradado.**

**Historia.**

En Port Royal Norrington mostrava a la gran asamblea al nuevo miembro en la familia, el pequeño pirata, Liam.

---Como les dije caballeros, los piratas seguirán procreando si no se les detiene---Dijo Norrington tratando de convencer aun a mas personas---¿Que pasara cuando no se les pueda detener? ya no estriamos seguros---Estos métodos de persuasión le daban un buen resultado al Comodoro Norrington, casi 7 de cada 10 personas que escuchaban las palabras de Norrington quedaban convencidos y concordaban con el---Asi que yo propongo que esta prisión crezca hasta que no tenga por donde expandirse.

Un soldado tenia sus dudas.

---Comodoro Norrington ¿Hacia donde nos expandiremos ya no hay lugar en la tierra?

--- Pues hacia donde se pueda, hacia arriba, hacia abajo, hacia donde se pueda pero ya.

Mercer estaba listo para intervenir.

---yo estoy de acuerdo con el comodoro Norrington, los piratas ya no son simples rebeldes, son hombres que matan a sangre fría a cada persona que posea tesoros, mujeres y cosas de valor para ellos.

---Si eso es muy cierto---Dijo Beckett--- En cualquier día ellos acabaran con todos nosotros si siguen haciéndose mas.

---Asi que yo opino también que esta vez, en vez de ir al sur, vallamos hacia el norte---dijo Norrington convenciendo a toda la asamblea---A si acabaremos aun con mas, ahora si, caballeros ¿Quien esta conmigo? alse la mano por favor---Toda la asamblea levanto la mano dándole una enorme satisfacción a Norrington, Beckett, Mercer y Finegan--- Entonces mandes a sus hombres al norte, cuando traigan lo que queremos nosotros nos encargaremos de el resto.

Todos los hombres de la asamblea se levantaron y fueron directo a ordenar a sus hombres lo ya planeado.

Pero mientras estos planes se desarrollaban el Perla negra apenas comenzaba a zarpar y a alejarse de isla mujeres.

Ana Maria miraba aquella isla que habia sido su hogar durante 6 meses, Jack la miro y fue a su lado.

---Hola Linda ¿Que pasa?

---Jack, es raro que lo diga...pero, estoy triste.

Jack dirijo su mirada hacia donde la muchacha miraba y su resultado fue la isla.

---No te preocupes preciosa, podremos regresar cuando queramos, yo me encargaría de eso.

---mmm---la muchacha dio un fuerte suspiro se recosto en el pecho de Jack haciéndole cariños a su capitán---gracias Jack.

El capitán Jack Sparrow comenzó a jugar con el cabello de su primera al mando y tocaba su pecho con su mano izquierda.

Mientras ambos se acompañaban Mirka estaba en su cabina, arrullando a su pequeño Liam, cantándole canciones y mostrándole el mar por la ventana, al parecer el niño le agradaba ver el mar cada vez que su madre se lo mostraba , el pequeño se calmaba por completo.

Mirka estaba muy feliz por su hijo, no podía dejar de pensar en el y siempre estaba con el para atenderlo.

Cofresi trabajaba en el Perla exactamente en la torre mayor vigilando a sus alrededores, el sentía que debía de hacerlo para proteger al perla y mas que nada a su esposa y a su hijo.

Por otro lado Tia Dalma con su extraña magia buscaba en los dominios de Jones a Norrington y los sobrevivientes pero no encontraba a nadie, evidentemente la extraña mujer aun no sabia que estaban entre los vivos. Pero al no encontrarlos con los muertos una gran preocupación invadía su cuerpo y mente.

---Sera posible que Norrington este en nuestro mundo, si es asi, Ana Maria, Mirka, Dinorah y el pequeño Liam corren peligro---Tia Dalma mando a sus palomas a explorar los alrededores dando le ordenes.

Dalma mando a 10 palomas a recorrer los alrededores, los pequeños animalitos emprendieron vuelo en cuanto escucharon las ordenes de Dalma.

Pero eso no era todo Dalma también envió a sus cangrejos aquellos que habian estado acompañando a Jack en los dominios de Jones.

---vallan y traigan me su información.

Por otra parte Norrington en su cabina sentado mirando en aquel espejo reflector, solo enojándose mas , cada segundo que pasaba mirando a la muchacha y a Jack Sparrow.

Los veia a ambos tan felices, que su cara siempre tenia desagrado.

Pararon barias horas y los magos de Norrington preparaban los conjuros, aquellos hombres sentian que algo o alguien los vigilaba, sentían exactamente lo mismo que cuando Dalma los vigilaba hace 9 meses atras, estos hombres pararon y miraron sus alrededores encontrando unas simples palomas, en la ventana, aquellos hombres no sospecharon nada asi que continuaron trabajando con sus conjuros, pero lo que no sabían era que esas palomas eran las sepias de Dalma y estas le darían un mensaje detallado.

Estos magos preparaban barios conjuros de los que no se podría escapar nadie, incluso ellos también contribuían a la torturasion fabricando muñecos de vudu y asi rompían, las piernas de las mujeres o niños o en veses , lanzaban los muñecos al agua ahogando a los presos, los quemaban o cosas asi por el estilo.

Por otro lado el capitán Jack Sparrow disfrutaba de la compañía de su primera al mando y esta del mismo modo.

Pero algo que no sospechaban era que ambos estaban siendo vistos por Norrington por su espejo.

Este hechizo resultaba eficaz ya que todos sus movimientos y acciones el las conocía, también podría conocer la forma de ser de las personas cercanas a Ana Maria.

Jack Sparrow platicaba con Ana Maria acerca de el pequeño Liam.

---Ana Maria ¿que opinas de Liam?

---Bueno , el pequeño es muy lindo, y es algo inquieto, casi no duerme.

--- mmmm yo opino que el pequeño monstruo me sacara de quiso cuando tenga unos 4 años.

---basta Jack no le digas monstruo ati te aguantaron tus padres, y los que vivían a el alrededor de tu casa.

---Si pero...

---Oye Jack es una criatura.

---mmm como que la palabra criatura se escucha algo rara, el pobre Liam es un ser humano, que le diras "Hay Mirka eseñame a tu criatura" basta se me afigura que es una de esas escorias de Jones---Dijo Jack burlándose y tomando como risa todo lo que habia dicho.

----Capitan Jack Sparrow, yo le pido respeto para el pequeño Liam.

---Vamos linda tu sabes que estoy jugando, ya sabes como soy yo.

---Pues no estoy muy cómoda cuando hablas asi... que sentirías si a tu hijo le dicen eso---Ana Maria penso en lo que habia dicho y muy triste se quedo la muchacha al haber analizado su comentario.

---vamos a mi hijo nadie le dira nada.

---Si no podrás tener ningún hijo.

---jaja, recuerda mis palabras un hijo te prometí un hijo te dare.

---Jack tu bien sabes que no puedes.

---¿Quien dice o en donde esta escrito eso?

---Yo lo digo y tu sabes por que---Ana Maria comenzó a molestarse por la actitud de Jack---si tu quieres un hijo tu sabes bien que no soy yo la apropiada tendrías que ir con otra mujer.

---No lo haria, yo quiero uno con tigo.

---Jack...ya hablamos de eso en el pasado.

---No lo recuerdo.

---POR DIOS JACK RECUERDALO...Tu, bien sabes que yo no te puedo dar un hijo, ve con otra persona.

---No...Ana yo te amo, haria todo por ti---la muchacha miraba a su capitán molesta---Ana por ti yo cruzaría los 7 mares, te seguiría hasta el fin de mundo ¿No confias en mi palabra de que yo te dare un hijo?

---Jack en ti si confío, en quien no confío es en mi, soy un pedazo inservible para eso, seria un milagro que yo llegara a dar vida dentro de mi, tu lo sabes.

---No Ana recuerda que existen los milagros.

---Tu y tus malditos milagros, Jack deja de vivir en en un cuento esto es la realidad.

---oye no te molestes conmigo por que solo quiero darte ánimos.

---te agradeseria mucho si me los das de otra forma.

--- Ana no me hables asi.

---Bueno entonces deja de fastidiarme---La muchacha le dio la espalda a Jack.

---Ana no te enojes, no fue mi intension hacerte sentir asi---Jack puso su mano en el hombro de Ana.

---No me toques Jack.

---Ana mi vida no te enojes, yo te amo, no eran esas mis intenciones, perdoname---Jack la abrazo por detrás.

---te dije que no me toques... DEJAME---Ana Maria le soltó un manaso a Jack y este para calmarla la agarro de las muñecas para que no le golpeara---Sueltame,dejame sola Jack, dejame---La muchacha no pudo contra el--¿Por que eres asi?

---No quiero problemas contigo, mi vida esta perfecta., con tigo a mi lado---Jack beso a la muchacha.

---Sueltame.

---No

---Sueltame Jack, me vas a lastimar, esto me trae malos recuerdos.

---¿Como cuales?

Ana Maria tenia recuerdos de su pasado de cuando aquellos hombres se habían acostado con ella, pues para calmarla asi la tomaban de las muñecas y comenzaban a desnudarle , después de esto los hombres siendo mas aprovechaban de ella haciendo el famoso "sexo campal"

---Sueltame.

Jack no la soltaba no escuchaba las razones asi que se negaba a soltarla.

---No te soltare hasta que me digas ¿por que te trae malos recuerdos?

La muchacha sin poder contra el, desesperada se echo al llanto y recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Jack.

---Sueltame Jack.

---Explicame.

---mira en el pasado, cuando aquellos hombres tenian relaciones sexuales con migo asi me agarraban--- Jack quedo imprecionado con lo que Ana Maria le habia dicho y por otro lado se sentia mal al haber actuado asi ya que reconosio que la habia lastimado--- ya te explique ahora sueltame.

Jack la soltó y en cuanto tubo sus manos libres abofeteo a su capitán , tambien haciendo que corriera unas rayas de sangre, las uñas de la joven habian perforado el cachete de Jack.

Jack se agarro el cachete y miro su mano llena de sangre, luego volteo a ver a su primera al mando.

---Te lo merases---la muchacha salio de la cabina de Jack y este simplemente pensaba en su actitud hacia ella.

---No puede ser, soy un completo imbécil, acabo de lastimar a Ana Maria.

---------------------------------------

Pasaron las horas y el Perla ya estaba en Tortuga, exactamente en el lugar donde estaba Elizabeth Swan para poner a andar la primera fase de el plan.

Jack dejo a sus hombres a libre albedrío por la noche que pasarían hay.

Ana Maria se fue a una de las cantinas donde siempre le gustaba ir por sus viejas amistades que habia hecho.

Mientras que Jack se habia quedado en el Perla a tomar, pero tenia la necesidad de que su amada mujer estuviera con el asi que mando a un pequeño niño a que buscara a Ana Maria, el niño sabia quien era ya que ella era reconocida en la Isla Jack también le habia dado a el pequeño unas flores para que se las entregara a la muchacha y accediera a ir con el.

Pero mientras Jack se descuidaba Elizabeth entro a la cabina de Jack echo un liquido a la botella de la que Jack tomaba , acto seguido la muchacha se escondió bajo la cama de Jack.

El capitán Jack Sparrow entro a su cabina serrando la puerta y le dandole un buen trago a la botella de ron y no basto mas de 2 minutos y el pobre estaba divagando y hablando consigo mismo.

Aquel liquido que habia puesto Elizabeth era magia de los brujos de Norrington, sus ojos no miraban lo verdadero sino lo que la magia hiciera efecto en el.

Elizabeth lo tenia, tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un bebe.

Era hora de salir de su escondite.

Elizabeth salio.

---Hola Jack.

Jack se dio media vuelta y miro.

---Ana Maria, si que eres rápida para venir ¿Ya no estas molesta?

---No al contrario esto bastante feliz de tenerte aqui.

La muchacha desabrocho la camiseta de Jack este quedando algo confundido.

---Ana ¿Que haces?

--- ¿Acaso ya no me quieres?

---No te quiero... te amo.

---Demuestramelo.

---Estas segura de tomar este gran paso.

---si lo pense bien toda la tarde.

Jack comenzó a besar tierna pero apasionadamente a la muchacha y a desabrocharle la camiseta y asi mirar el cuerpo de "su mujer" y compartir el de el con ella.

No basto menos de 10 minutos y ambos ya estaban completamente desnudos y acostados en la cama.

Por otra parte Ana Maria habia aceptado la invitación de Jack y se dispuso a ir con el a su cabina.

Ana Maria estaba lista con las flores que Jack le habia mandado, abordo el Perla y toco la puerta de la cabina de Jack.

Jack escucho esto.

---pasen.

La muchacha abrio la puerta y al entrar las flores resbalaron de sus manos, con los ojos quebradizos y el corazón hecho mil pedazos miraba como Elizabeth Swann estaba en la cama de Jack.

---Jamas creí que fueras a tomar tan enserio lo que te dije Jack.

---¿Quien eres tu?---le decia Jack algo confundido-

Elizabeth intervino para arrancar el corazón de la pobre muchacha.

---Te dije que el me buscaría cuando viera que no puedes ser una mujer completa, no me equivoco verdad.

---...MALDITOS, LARGUENSE AL INFIERNO, PUDRANSE, LOS ODIO, NOOOO TE ODIO JACK SPARROW; TE ODIO MALDITO ANIMAL; CREI QUE LO QUE SENTIAS POR MI ERA REAL---La pobre muchacha se acerco a el y le dio esta vez una abofeteada muy dura, salio de la cabina de Jack echa pedazos y con un llanto incontrolable, con un dolor que era similar a la misma muerte, sentia como que el aire que respiraba fuera veneno.

Norrington miraba complacido por el trabajo de la joven Elizabeth Swann, pero también miraba a la pobre muchacha como corría para alejarse lo mas posible de la escena antes vista.

Por otra parte el capitán Jack Sparrow bajo la trampa de Elizabeth no comprendia lo que acababa de pasar estaba confundido ¿Quien era esa mujer? Pero luego no tenia importancia para el, estaba en un momento intimo con "Ana Maria".

Mientras que Ana Maria buscaba a Gibs como loca pero por ninguna parte estaba Gibs, era desesperante pero seguía persistiendo.

Ana Maria entro a una cantina y no encontró a Gibs pero sin embargo encontró Marty.

---Marty, hola.

---Hola Ana ¿ocupas ayuda en algo?

---Mira ocupo que le des esto al capitán, no la leas entregasela asi como yo te la estoy dando.

---muy bien.

---Te suplico por favor que no la leas, se que eres muy curioso.

---Si lo se Ana, pero respetare tu decisión.

---muchas gracias... mmmm a si otra cosa entregasela cuando zarpemos---dijo la muchacha sin levantar sospechas.

---Muy bien Ana.

---Muchas gracias Marty.

---Ana ¿Por que no se la das tu?

---por que... por que no, entregasela tu---Dijo la joven agradeciendo de nuevo y retirándose a otro lado con el mismo dolos que cargaba su alma, simplemente la ecena y las palabras de Jack se quedaron impregnadas en su mente, y eso le hacia llorar mas y tener la vida amarga.

Mientras los brujos de Norrington aun preparaban mas y mas conjuros, pero habia algo que no les daba buena espina, aquellas palomitas seguian hay posadas en la ventana.

Sin levantar sospechas uno de los magos de Norrington, avento un cuchillo hacia los animalitos, atravesando el ala impidiendo que volara, mientras que el otro huía para darle el informe a Dalma.

Aquel Hombre tomo a la palomita y la examinaba cuidadosamente. Rápido salio de aquella habitación corriendo y encerrando al animalito en una jaula, y llevándola ante Norrington.

---Comodoro Norrington

---¿Que sucede?

--- Aquella extraña mujer sabe que estamos con vida.

---¿Cual mujer?

---Tia Dalma.

Y efectivamente la paloma no tardo en llegar con Dalma e informarle lo que habia visto y lo que habia sucedido con su compañera.

---¡Que! Norrington esta con vida, esto si que es peligroso debo avisar a Ana Maria.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Mensaje:Cuando sientas que no tienes problemas, mantente alerta por que ellos están mas cercas de lo que te imaginas.**


	3. Un mal despertar

**Piratas del caribe: Tempestad en la carne y el corazón.**

**Hola lamento la tardanza pero estoy en un ciber con uno de mis mejores amigos y es casi mi hermanito.**

**Y estoy aquí por que me están arreglando mi computadora ñ.ñ oooooo si a a escribir el capitulo.**

**Historia.**

Tia Dalma salio a cubierta pero no encontró a la muchacha ni a Jack.

Pero Ana Maria estaba en la parte trasera de la isla tortuga estaba sola y desabitada solo con playa.

A la muchacha le salían lagrimas sin esfuerzo alguno los ojos estaban hinchados de tanto derramamiento de lagrimas. Simplemente aquella imagen se había quedado impregnada en sus pensamientos en su memoria e incluso en su corazón, se repetía y se repetía, cada vez que esta se repetía era como si le apretaran el corazón con el puño de la mano.

La pobre muchacha estaba desilusionada su única razón para vivir era que Jack la amara pero para ella la vida ya no tenia sentido su punto de vista ahora era erróneo. Ya estaba amaneciendo y la muchacha aun lloraba sin poder olvidar esa trágica escena entre Jack su capitán, su hombre pero mas que nada su amante y Elizabeth su tormento durante mucho tiempo y que esta vez había pasado los limites.

Pero en el perla Negra en la cabina de Jack este abría los ojos poco a poco y miro algo muy extraño y se dijo así mismo.

---Jack Sparrow recuerda que las pesadillas no son buenas para ti ver a Elizabeth Swan es horrible-- Jack cerró lo ojos de nuevo muy fuerte y cuando los volvió a abrir estaba de nuevo hay---NO esta pesadilla me comienza a asustar de veras.

---Pues no te asustes soy yo Elizabeth.

---mmmmmm hasta habla.

---lógico las personas hablamos.

Jack abrio los ojos como plato.

---AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA eres tu maldita mujer, se que es horrible verte pero verte en la mañana es pero aun asi tendre tu maldito rostro de bruja durante todo el dia---Jack pensó una forma de hacerla molestar---mmmmm tal vez si veo el angelical rostro de mi mujer lo olvide y pase un buen día.

---Sera imposible que la veas de nuevo.

---oye oye muchacha creeo que se te cruzaron los puertos, recuerda tu no tienes nada que ver con mi vida aparte a Ana Maria no le paresera verte en nuestra cabina y digo nuestra por que la comparto con ella desde este preciso momento, pero ¿Por qué dices que no la volvere a ver?

---Que no te acuerdas lo que paso entre nosotros.

--- mmmmmm como que nosotros te incluyes también tu, aparte llegas tarde,ayer por la noche fue la mejor noche por que yo y……

---Por que tu ayer me hiciste el amor y supongo que preñada si estoy.

---No para nada ayer estaba Ana Maria y yo.

--Estabas bastante hebrio y por desgracia te confundiste.

---No estaba ebrio para empezar no me duele la cabeza y lo recuerdo todo a la perfección.

---pues no hay otra razón mas creíble para que tu estés metido en una cama con migo y ambos estemos desnudos.

---¿Qué? ---Jack se asomo entre las sabanas y comprobó--- NOOOO.

**CONTINUARA…………**


	4. La propuesta

**Piratas del caribe: Tempestad en carne y corazón**

**Hola de nuevo yo estoy tan feliz de poder escribir mis queridas historias la verdad.**

**Historia:**

Jack esta vez sentía como si la vida se le fuera, se sentía miserable al haberse acostado con otra mujer, que no fuera Ana Maria, la mujer que dejo mucho por el a a la que le juro amor total.

---Elizabeth ¿Dónde esta Ana Maria?

---Yo no se , salio con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

--- ¿Qué le dijiste?

---Oye lloro por la infidelidad tuya………. Bueno le dije que ya le había ganado.

--- ¿Para donde se fue?

---No se---la mirada de Elizabeth reflejaba maldad.

--- ¡DIMELO!---Jack la tomo por el cuello y comenzó a ahorcar a Elizabeth.

--- ¡BASTA!

---Dímelo o te mueres.

---No me puedes matar---decía con mucho trabajo.

---Quieres ver que si puedo.

---Estoy preñada.

Jack al escuchar esto dejo de estrangular a Elizabeth.

---¿Qué tu que?

---Jack…---la muchacha tomo aire---estoy preñada.

---o si y ¿Quién es el pobre hombre sentenciado?

---TU IDIOTA ANIMAL ¿Quién MAS?

Jack abrió los ojos como plato y se puso pálido.

--- ¡QUE! MIO claro que no puede ser mió quien sabe con cuantos hombres más te acostaste en el pasado.

---Mira Jack, se que es tuyo por que me e estado mareando en la mañana.

---Es de mañana.

---Eso es lo otro, has dormido durante 1 mucho tiempo Jack será lógico que no hayas escuchado nada.

---Elizabeth Swann estas loca, cárgate de mi cabina, pero antes dime ¿Dónde esta Ana Maria?

---ella se quedo en Tortuga, Jack.

--- ¿A que te refieres? Estamos en Tortuga.

---No hemos zarpado durante casi 20 horas.

---TÚ les dijiste que zarparan cierto.

---Si supongo que ahora que soy tu segunda al mando y futura esposa puedo dar ordenes.

---TU no eres nada de mi, aléjate de mi.

---Escúchame Jack será inútil, me convertirás en tu mujer quieras o no, tu me preñaste así que te casaras con migo no me importa si te llevo al altar atado de pies y manos.

A Jack le asusto esto pero no tenia que dejarse manejar por una mujer.

---Escúchame Elizabeth, seria un completo desastre nuestro matrimonio, para empezar te seria infiel, por que en cuanto les diga que demos vuelta para ir a Tortuga, me acostare con Ana Maria y eso seria una infidelidad.

---Y tu crees que Ana Maria aceptara acostarse con tigo aun que seas mi esposo.

---Claro que………..---Jack no podia responder.

---Claro que no.

---Les dire que demos vuelta a Tortuga.

Jack se vistió por completo y salio de su cabina.

Marty recordó la carta de Ana Maria.

---Capitan.

---Ahora no Marty estoy ocupado.

---Pero capitán Ana Maria le dejo una carta.

---te dije que…………¡QUE! Una carta ¿De que?

---Me dijo que se la entregara a usted cuando zarpáramos?

Marty le entrego la carta a su capitán y este la miro, algo extrañado.

Jack se retiro de Marty y busco un lugar donde estuviera solo.

Cuando lo encontró desdoblo la carta y comenzó a leer:

Hola Jack soy yo Ana Maria, te pido por el amor de dios que no vengas a buscarme, me rehusaría a ir contigo.

Fui una estupida al pensar de que un hombre como tu se tomara en serio nuestra relación, comprendo de que solo me usaste para pasar un buen rato.

Se que ni siquiera te dije adiós pero no me arrepiento de eso sino me arrepiento por haber perdido mi tiempo con tigo, y por solo decirme palabras bacías, que no tienen sentido.

Esto es enserio Jack yo no quiero que me lastimes mas, y no me digas que no era cierto por que yo lo vi con mis propios ojos como disfrutabas a Elizabeth, asi que no me busques mas por que……………..

Unas lágrimas de la misma autora de la carta habían borrado su escritura.

Jack estaba bastante triste estaba hecho pedazos, no sabia que hacer su corazón y su mente estaban en blanco.

Jack no podía creerlo por la culpa de Elizabeth, Ana Maria pensaba que Jack era una persona completamente diferente, pensaba que era un hombre que solo buscaba mujeres para diversión durante un tiempo, eso le dolía a Jack al igual que a Ana Maria .

Jack agacho la cabeza y medito en la situación, esta vez no era nada fácil, y mucho menos por que la propia Ana Maria había visto, Jack sabia que seria difícil de convencer a la muchacha.

Por otra parte Ana Maria seguía derramando lagrimas aun no se hacia la idea de que Jack la había dejado.

La muchacha abecés se sentaba, en otras se ponía en posición fetal, y otras beses simplemente se tapaba el rostro.

Pero mientras Ana Maria lloraba un hombre alrededor de unos 25 años la observaba con detenimiento desde lo lejos.

Aquel hombre estaba interesado, en el por que lloraba la muchacha, así que decidió acercársele.

Lentamente se acerco y le dijo:

---Hola ¿Que hace una señorita tan hermosa como tu en estos horribles rumbos?

Ana Maria dirigió su mirada hacia quien la había preguntado eso, y cuando lo miro no le respondió nada.

---O estas llorando dime ¿crees que te pueda ayudar a secar esas lagrimas?

---…….No.

---Entonces ¡por que lloras?

---Eso no le importa a usted, no se meta en la vida de los demás.

---o vamos te comportes como una niña grosera, me sentare a tu lado y me contaras tus penas.

---Usted no es ningún sacerdote como para que yo le cuente mis penas así que, a volar viejo, lárguese---El estomago de la muchacha le pedía alimento.

---OOOOOO veo que tienes hambre, por que no mejor dejamos la plática pasada atrás y yo la llevo a que coma algo señorita.

---No necesito sus compasiones, señor.

---Quien dijo que es compasión, es una invitación, vamos---el hombre le extendió la mano esperando a que Ana Maria la tomara.

--- ¿Por qué esta haciendo esto? Para empezar ni me conoce.

---Eso no tiene importancia que no te conozca o no, solo lo hago eres una mujer muy bonita, y una dama nunca debe estar sola.

Ana Maria dudaba pero si quería seguir viviendo tenía que comer así que no le quedo de otra que aceptar la invitación de aquel hombre.

---Muy bien, a propósito ¿Cómo se llama señorita?

---Ana Maria Cortez y ¿Puedo saber el nombre de usted?

---Soy Larry señorita.

---Larry ¿Qué?---Pregunto Ana Maria.

---Solo dígame Larry.

Larry se llevo a Ana Maria a un lugar donde servían buena comida y barato ya que conidia a los del negocio.

En el transcurso de la comida Larry platicaba con Ana Maria.

---Dime ¿Qué hacías sola en la playa?

---mmmmmmm es una larga historia.

---No te preocupes tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

---Bueno…lo que pasa es que mi capitán era también mi amante, yo le confié muchas cosas a el, y ayer, el estaba en la cama con otra---Al decir esto los ojos de Ana Maria se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas.

---ooooooo Comprendo---A Larry le dolía mucho la situación de la muchacha así que---yyy ¿Tienes a donde ir?

---No.

---¿un hogar, que comer?

---No , no tengo nada.

---mmmm mira te propongo algo.

---…Depende.

---Yo necesito compañía……

---Amigos.

---no, no amigos no compañía femenina, y mi pequeña hija también, que te párese si yo te doy un hogar y comida si tu desempeñas el papel como quien dice de madre de mi hija.

---¿Qué?

**CONTINUARA…………….**

**Consejo: Jamás te dejes llevar por lo que diga una persona o por lo que vean tus ojos, siempre escucha una segunda opinión.**


	5. La trampa

**Piratas del Caribe: Tempestad en carne y corazón (Capitulo 5)**

**Hola soy yo de nuevo ñ.ñ, saben estoy muy feliz de poder escribir de nuevo no saben lo que significa para mi, por fin puedo ver los reviews de mis amigos. Bueno a escribir el siguiente capi.**

**Historia:**

--- ¿Qué?---Ana Maria no podía creer lo que escuchaba---Quieres que yo valla y desempeñe el papel de madre para tu hija.

---creo que entendiste bien Ana.

---Pero si ni me conoce, no sabe, nada de mí.

---No es necesario conocerte en tu mirada se ve bastante nobleza, y desde que te vi despertaste en mi cierto interés.

---Mire lamento desilusionarlo, pero yo no puedo hacerlo, no, me tengo que ir---Ana Maria se levanto---Gracias por todo---antes de que se fuera Larry le agarro el brazo lo cual hizo que ella parara y diera media vuelta.

---Escucha Ana Maria, te necesito en la casa, bueno yo no pero mi hija te necesita, solo quiero que ella sea feliz, no tiene a ninguna compañía mientras yo trabajo para llevarle comida a mi pequeña.

---…..---Ana Maria no sabia que decir estaba entre la espada y la pared no quería lastimar a Larry y le quería ayudar después de todo el le había ayudado a ella--- ¿no me pedirá nada? Dinero, o otra cosa--- con esa palabra Ana Maria daba a entender que si Larry no le pediría acostarse con ella.

---QUE, por supuesto que no, solo quiero hacer feliz a mi hija.

---Mira Larry, acepto tu oferta, pero no quiero que le digas a tu hija que haré el papel de su madre solo dile que soy la criada del hogar, o otra cosa pero menos su madre.

---mmmm raro pero acepto, con tal de que mi pequeña sea Feliz---Larry estaba emocionado por haberle conseguido una madre postiza a su hija---Pero antes de que vallamos a mi hogar por que no vamos y te compro ropa un poco mas adecuada.

---Si claro por que no.

Pero mientras iban a comprar ropa el capitán Jack Sparrow estaba en su cabina, derramando lagrimas por la ausencia de su querida primera al mando Ana Maria, el Capitán Sparrow no decía nada solo sus pensamientos eran los que causaban una revolución dentro de el.

_---Ana Maria si supieras cuanto te extraño, no a pasado ni siquiera 1 semana y ya te extraño mas que nada, te probare que soy inocente esa maldita de Elizabeth no se saldrá con la suya, solo esperare a que el viento este a mi favor. No me quedare con los brazos cruzados peleare con todo lo que venga._

El Capitán Jack Sparrow se comenzó a molestar sentía un gran coraje dentro de el, no podía esperar a soltarlo, así que se fue acercando poco a poco a la mesa en donde tenia sus mapas y todos sus utensilios, después miro la su cama y comenzó a recordar su infidelidad hacia su amada y única mujer Ana Maria, comenzó a apretar las manos y a hacerlas puños, y Golpeo la mesa en la que estaban sus mapas, tirando todos sus utensilios posibles y esta vez gritando con todas sus fuerzas posibles.

Era claro que esta reacción de Jack Sparrow era de extrañar así que Gibs y Elizabeth fueron a ver que le perturbaba, o que le había pasado a su capitán.

---Capitán Jack Sparrow ¿Qué pasa?

Jack dirigió su mirada hacia la voz que escucho y al ver a Elizabeth otra vez entro ese coraje.

---NOOO, LARGATE ELIZABETH NO TE QUIERO VER NUNCA TE ODIO---Jack golpéo la mesa de nuevo después de decir esto.

Gibs al ver la situación ordeno.

---Señorita Swaan le recomiendo que se retire de aquí, el capitán no la quiere ver horita.

---Primero ya no soy Swann sino Sparrow, segundo seré su futura esposa.

Jack a escuchar esto la miro con tanto odio que se le dejo ir como potro desbocado. El capitán Jack Sparrow la tomo de los brazos y la acorralo en la pared.

---ESCUCHAME, TU NO ERES UN SPARROW, NI NUNCA LO SERAS, LA UNICA MUJER QUE TENDRA ESE APEYIDO SERA ANA MARIA, TE GUSTE O NO, ME ESCUCHASTE.

---ANA MARIA ES UNA "PERRA" QUE HORITA MISMO SE A DE ESTAR REVOLCANDO CON ALGUIEN MAS SOLO POR PLACER.

---ALGO SI TE DIGO ELIZABETH, ANA MARIA NO ES COMO TU. LA UNICA PERRA AQUÍ ERES TU, Y SI ME OBLIGAS A CASARME CON TIGO Y SIGUES CON TU CHANTAJE,--- Jack se calmo un poco y tomo aire---ten por seguro que en nuestro matrimonio la vida para ti no seria de color de rosa, por que yo me largo, y de una forma u otra la encuentro y me acuesto con ella, no creo que se niegue.

---O Jack Sparrow, la utilizarías como a un juguete y bueno no se negaría como ya te dije es una perra arrastrada solo busca placer en los hombres.

---No lo creo hay una forma que solo yo se para saber si ella a se aya acostado con alguien mas, la conozco mejor que tu Elizabeth acéptalo.

---Eso no será posible, si yo no te tengo nadie lo hará.

Elizabeth salio de la cabina y de sus ojos brotaba lágrimas de dolor por las palabras que Jack le había dicho.

Gibs aprovecho ya que su capitán se había calmado más.

---Jack fuiste muy dura con ella, se que te duele Jack pero si le fuiste infiel a Ana Maria, lo mejor seria que te olvidaras de ella, no creo que ella te acepte ya casado.

---No Gibs es que tú no entiendes, yo recuerdo a la perfección, lo que sucedió esa noche, y yo no recuerdo que fuera Elizabeth, sino fue Ana Maria la que estaba entre mis brazos.

---Jack tu mente te hizo verla en otra mujer.

---No no fue mi mente, no estaba ebrio, yo recuerdo que fue Ana Maria, no Elizabeth.

De repente Tia Dalma se para en la entrada de la cabina de Jack y toca la puerta.

---Pasen.

---Jack no vas a crees lo que vi.

---No si te voy a creer viste el espíritu de Elizabeth Swann , pues no era su espíritu era ella.

---Jack ya se que ella esta aquí, pero es otra cosa que te debería de preocupar mas que Elizabeth.

--- ¿Qué es?

---Mas bien Jack ¿Quién es?

Jack se asusto al escuchar esto y miro a Dalma.

--- ¿Quién es?

---Norrington esta en el mundo de los vivos, salio de los dominios de Davey Jones.

--- ¿Qué? Norrington, Dios mió como pudo pasar eso, me matara.

---Jack no tú no corres peligro… Es Ana Maria la que lo corre.

En Jack entro una preocupación muy grande por Ana Maria.

---Espera estas diciendo que ese maldito sigue de tras de Ana Maria.

---Si.

Pero mientras ellos discutían Norrington seguía sin mover ni un solo dedo en contra de Ana Maria solo miraba a la muchacha. Y del otro lado miraba a Jack Sparrow, que también tenia un espejo reflector para ver lo que Jack Sparrow hacia.

---mmm esto es mas difícil de lo que creí esa bruja descifro todo, no puede ser.

Norrington estaba algo desesperado, pero se le ocurrió otra idea.

---Jack Sparrow conociéndote, como eres de terco, iras por Ana Maria.Ya se esperare a que el amor fluya entre ambos, que tengan un amor mas vivo, después de todo, yo se que esos 2 no aguantan mucho sin verse, esto será mejor de lo que pensé.

---Beckett dile a los soldados que no invadan Tortuga aun, es lugar es para el ultimo.

---Si señor.

Pero mientras Norrington hacia sus planes, Ana Maria ya acompañaba a Larry directo a su casa.

---Larry ¿crees que tu hija me acepte?

---Claro que si, mi pequeña Camila te querrá mucho.

---o Su hija se llama Camila es un nombre muy bonito.

---gracias.

Larry abrió la puerta de su hogar.

---Ana Maria ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer primero?

---tomar un baño.

---Muy bien vamos.

Larry abrió una puerta y había un cuarto solo.

---Este será tu habitación y en esta puerta de por acá esta el baño nadie lo usa así que es tuyo.

---Muchas gracias Larry.

---No me agradezcas, más bien gracias a ti.

---Tomare un maño me cambiare y saldré a conocer a tu hija.

---No te preocupes tomate tu tiempo, mi pequeña Camila esta durmiendo, bueno se levanta como en 1 hora.

--- ¿Por qué tu hija duerme por la tarde?

--- Por que no tiene ninguna diversión, solo es ella sola y bueno tu sabes.

---Si, me iré a asear.

---Adelante.

Ana Maria serró la puerta y comenzó a prepararse para asearse.

Mientras Larry estaba esperando Ana Maria se metiera a tomar un baño.

Cuando escucho la otra puerta cerrarse saco aquel hombre se metió al cuarto de Ana Maria sin hacer ruido y saco la llave serrándole con seguro a la puerta, así era imposible que Ana Maria saliera del cuarto. Si era una trampa Larry no tenia ninguna hija, solo buscaba como aprovecharse de Ana Maria.

Mientras Ana Maria se aseaba Larry serró las ventanas con mucho cuidado y poniéndoles un seguro, para que no saliera la muchacha por la ventana.

Larry dejo de escuchar agua que caía al suelo así que se oculto detrás de la puerta de donde saldría Ana Maria.

No tardo menos de unos minutos y la muchacha había salido con la misma ropa de pirata que usaba con Jack.

Larry se fue acercando a ella poco a poco, hasta que paso su brazo por el cuello de la muchacha.

Ana Maria se asusto bastante al sentir esto pero no sabia ni quien era.

---Si Gritas te juro que horita mismo te atravieso con mi espada.

--- ¡Larry¿Qué haces?

---Oye en verdad creíste que ocupaba tu ayuda para que le hicieras compañía a mi "hija"

---Me mentiste.

---Si asi es como todas las mujeres que quiero tener para mi vienen a ayudarme con mi "hija"

--- ¿Qué quieres de mi?

---Quiero lo mismo que buscaba tu capitán de ti o que no me digas que creíste también que Jack Sparrow estaba enamorado de ti.

--- ¿Cómo sabes que mi capitán se llama Jack Sparrow si yo nunca te dije su nombre?

--- Eso no te importa a ti---Larry comenzaba tocar a Ana Maria en parte bastantes intimas.

---Deja eso no te pertenece a ti.

--- Escucha, así están las cosas, me das placer solo será alrededor de unos 3 días y te vas libre pero eso si, si dices a alguien mi treta me veré obligado a descuartizarte.

---Y si no acepto ¿Qué me harás?

---Buena pregunta, si no aceptas ten por seguro que no te gustaría, no saldrías viva de aquí.

Ana Maria miro que no era una persona del otro mundo, seria fácil escapar si todo su plan formulado salía bien. Y aquí comenzó la actuación.

---Muy bien no me queda nada mas que aceptar---Dijo derramando lágrimas.

---Perfecto, puedes comenzar.

Ana Maria era astuta no era ninguna entupida y mucho menos una mujer fácil.

Así que Ana Maria comenzó a desabrochar la camiseta de Larry, y comenzó a hacerle unos pocos cariños.

Ana Maria tenia muchos pensamientos y uno de ellos era aguantar el tener que darle placer a un hombre que no fuera Jack.

_---No puedo creerlo este cerdo quiere que yo le de placer….tengo que admitirlo aun pienso en Jack pero ya no puedo tenerlo, mmm estoy desesperada._

Lentamente Ana Maria fue sacando su daga aquella que tenía siempre guardada en el pantalón, aquella con la que siempre amenazaba a Jack antes de que ambos sintieran atracción el uno al otro, Ana Maria fue acercando la daga lentamente a las partes sensibles de Larry y lo tenia Ana Maria lograría escapar.

--- ¿Te esta gustando?

---Claro que me esta gustando.

---Disfrútalo por que será el último Larry.

Larry dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Ana Maria y miro espantado. Larry estaba dispuesto a quitarse, pero Ana Maria le advirtió.

--- si yo fuera tu no haría eso, en cuanto te muevas, te corto el…….

---Si ya entendí.

---Muy bien dame las llaves, rápido que no tengo tu tiempo.

---Crees que yo te daré las llaves.

---Si o si no esta daga te... lamento decir esta palabra pero esta daga te castrara, y no me arrepentiría de eso.

--- Estas loca.

---No no estoy loca solo quiero que no me saques provecho, dame las llaves.

Larry aventó las llaves a Ana Maria.

---Muy bien---Ana Maria recordó las palabras de Larry--- _Si asi es como todas las mujeres que quiero tener para mi vienen a ayudarme con mi "hija_"---Ana Maria tomo valor---No permitiré que lastimes a mas mujeres inocentes…Levántate de la cama---Larry se levanto sin pensarlo 2 veces. Mientras que Ana Maria tomaba las sabanas de la cama y ataba a Larry de pies y de manos dejándolo inmóvil.

---Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca para nada.

--Dime Ana Maria ¿Cómo te mantendrás¿Como te alimentaras?

---Eso no, es tu problema.

---vende tu cuerpo, ganarías mucho dinero, Puedo ser tu primer cliente linda, así ensayaras.

---No venderé mi cuerpo a nadie, prefiero limosnear a vender mi cuerpo.

---bueno yo conozco buenos clientes que pagarían mucho dinero por ese cuerpo tuyo, piénsalo mira tu cuerpo, es perfecto, imagina cuanto dinero ganarías con, tus…….

Ana Maria le metió un enorme trozó de sabana a la boca. Para que se callara.

---cállate infeliz y déjame hacer mi trabajo.

Ana Maria abrió la puerta y tomo la llave y se acerco con una enorme sonrisa a Larry.

---Larry eres un estupidito---Ana Maria tomo la daga y castro a Larry, este grito pero no se le escuchaba por la sabana que tenia metida en la boca--- Y recuerda que no lo hice por odiarte sino para que ninguna otra mujer tenga que pagar consecuencias por tu culpa, estarás mejor si el, créeme o si si nadie te escucha en aproximadamente….. 4 horas puede que mueras desangrado.

Ana Maria salio de el cuarto y serró con seguro.

---haber si así vives maldito.

Ana Maria salio de la casa y se retiro como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero Ana Maria no sabia que había sido vista por Norrington, que logro de nuevo captar todo su interés.

---Ana Maria…Si que te afecta no tener a Jack Sparrow cerca.

Mientras Jack Sparrow había pasado todo el día mirando hacia la dirección en que se encontraba Tortuga, pensando en su primera al mando.

Gibs se acerco a el.

--- ¿Puedo sentarme?

---Adelante, antes este era el lugar de Ana Maria pero no creo que se moleste por que lo uses tú.

---Capitán ¿Qué hace?

---nada importante maestre Gibs

---Tengo una pregunta para usted.

---Adelante.

---Usted ¿De verdad quiere a Ana Maria?

---…No Gibs no la quiero, la "amo" esto locamente enamorado de ella, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

---Y ¿Por qué se acostó con Elizabeth?

---ya te dije que yo veía a Ana Maria no a esa arpía.

--- ¿Qué piensa hacer capitán?

---Cuando pasen 2 mese regresaremos a Tortuga

---Seguro.

---Si Elizabeth tendrá que estar en tierra firme mientras este preñada.

---Capitan, Si usted no siente nada por Elizabeth ¿Por qué cuida de ella horita que esta preñada?

---Por que esa criatura que ella lleva dentro no merece morir Gibs.

A Jack le costaba decir eso pero era la verdad aparte su cabeza formulo un plan para cuando regresaran a Tortuga.

Pero mientras Jack elaboraba planes, Ana Maria buscaba un lugar donde pudiera dormir, pero era inútil sin dinero no podría tener cuarto.

---Tengo que trabajar de algo, pero ¿De que?---La muchacha miraba a su alrededor pero no encontraba nada, así que recurrió a su ultima ayuda.

La muchacha savia a donde ir.

Ana Maria se paro enfrente de una choza y toco la puerta, de inmediato le abrió nada más y nada menos que Scarlett.

---Ana Maria ¿Cómo te atreves a pararte aquí después de todo lo que ocasionaste? Miren muchachas quien esta aquí es la arpia.

Un monton de muchachas salieron de la choza.

---Ana Maria la obeja negra de la familia.

---no recuerdas lo que nos hiciste.

---Yo nunca les hice nada, solo les pido ayuda, necesito hospedarme en algún lugar.

---Y piensas que eres bienvenida aquí, vamos lárgate, no te daremos hospedaje.

---por lo menos dinero lo necesito.

---Ya te dije que no, nada no te daré ni una moneda….mm pensándolo bien para que no me molestes mas te daré un obsequio.

---Deveras.

---si ---Scarlett buscaba dentro de su choza lo que le tenia que dar a la muchacha---Mira aquí esta---Scarlet se acerco a la puerta y con muchas fuerzas abofeteo a Ana Maria, con sus uñas largas una abiertas se quedaron en su mejilla.

Ana Maria la miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

---todas las muchachas que estaban presentes se comenzaron a reír de la pobre Ana Maria que se sentía humillada.

---Como ya comprendiste, no eres bienvenida en esta casa nunca, be y acuéstate con Jack Sparrow tal vez el te de dinero, acabo tu especialidad es ser una maldita prostituta corriente que por nada se revuelca con los hombres.

Ana Maria sentía una gran rabia dentro estaba lista para sacar la daga y enterrársela a Scarlett, pero no lo hizo no podía estar matando a cada persona que le ofendiera.

Ana Maria se dio media vuelta y se fue.

---Si vete de aquí, prostitutas corrientes no se pueden aceptar aquí.

**CONTINUARA…………..**

**Consejo: Cuando el enojo te invada, no dejes que te controle contrólalo a el.**


	6. Un  enorme sacrificio

**Piratas del caribe: Tempestad en carne y corazón (capitulo 6)**

A Ana Mari le dolían las palabras que Scarlet ella sabia muy bien por que le decían así, claro no eran las palabras adecuadas ya que Ana Maria nunca fue una prostituta, ni una fácil, pero barias personas la consideraban así ya que, en el pasado, aquellos piratas que la habían obligado a tener relaciones sexuales con ellos en Tortuga, barias personas veían a la pobre Ana Maria con distinto hombre cada día así que su reputación no era muy buena que digamos para ella y eso le quitaba barias oportunidades. Aparte Scarlet le decía así por que es una de las únicas mujeres que viaja en el mar, sola con puros hombres…no se interpreta muy bien para ella, y bueno aparte de viajar con puros barones todos conocían al capitán Jack Sparrow por un hombre que también buscaba placer en las mujeres de Tortuga.

Ana Maria buscaba un lugar donde poder dormir pero tenia muy poco dinero en el bolsillo.

La pobre muchacha no sabia que hacer ya estaba oscureciendo ella aun no tenia ni una simple rodaja de pan desde la mañana que Larry le dio alimento. Con cada persona que se topaba ella de buena gana se ofrecía para ayudarles por un par de monedas algunas accedían pero otras le rechazaban sus servicios.

Cuando llego la noche la muchacha no tuvo de otra que dormir en la calle, eso era un peligro, ya que en Tortuga a todas horas había movimiento, y pasaban muchos hombres borrachos en busca de placer.

Pero en el Perla estaba Elizabeth alistándose para dormir, la joven Swann se acostó en la propia cama del capitán Jack Sparrow ya que este manejaba el Perla Negra.

Gibs lo miro algo cansado asi que se acerco a el.

---Capitán lo noto cansado, por que no va a dormir.

---buena idea Gibas, encárgate de el Perla.

Jack al fin iba a dormir y lo mejor de todo es que no vería a Elizabeth por la noche.

Pero al entrar a su cabina Jack Sparrow abrió los ojos como plato al ver a Elizabeth Swann metida en su cama.

--- ¿Qué haces tu ayi?

---Me preparo para dormir, ven te guarde un espacio.

Jack estaba listo para lastimar a la señorita Swann.

---Elizabeth querida, como te explico…yo ni por una fortuna, ni por un navío mucho pas poderos que el perla, ni por la vida eterna dormiría con tigo…Ahora ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo dormiría con tigo, si no me boy a ganar una fortuna, ni tampoco me darán un navío poderoso, ni tampoco me van a dar la vida eterna?

A Elizabeth le dolió mucho lo que Jack le dijo pero le respondió firme.

---Bueno estamos por casarnos, acostúmbrate.

Jack tenía que inventar una mentira para no dormir con ella así que hizo trabajar a su cerebro más de lo acostumbrado.

---O si ahora que me acuerdo, me toca estar en la torre de vigía, así que lo lamento mucho, pero ya me voy.

Jack salio siendo poco convincente lo que había salido de su boca.

Gibs miro a Jack de nuevo.

---Capitan creí que iba a dormirse ya.

---Maestre Gibs, yo también creía eso, pero, hay una enorme larva en mi cuarto---Gibs no comprendió lo que su capitán le quiso decir así que solo lo miro.---En otras palabras maestre Gibs, Elizabeth esta en mi cama.

---ooo Bueno por que no duerme en mi hamaca ---Gibs miro hacia el cielo indicándole que iba a llover-- ¿Qué dices Jack?... Jack---Gibs no encontró a Jack por que el pobre se moría de sueño y sin pensarlo 2 beses fue a recostarse en la hamaca de Gibs.

Jack miro la hamaca de Gibs.

---Me recordare ami mismo que los pobres necesitan nuevas hamacas… Que malo soy nomas Ana Maria y yo tenemos cama y cabina, bueno Ana Maria duerme conmigo haora y Mirka ocupo la cabina de Ana Maria.

Mientras Jack dormía Mirka arrullaba a su pequeño Liam, pero la joven madre se encontraba triste por la ausencia de su querida amiga Ana Maria.

---Hay Ana Maria, no me e olvidado de ti, que tu alma tenga que comer y que beber, ademas si supieras el gran error que has cometido al irte, Jack te sigue amando, espero verte pronto.

Roberto entro a la cabina y miro a su esposa triste.

--- ¿Qué pasa mi vida? Liam no duerme.

---Roverto, extraño a Ana Maria, espero que este bien, además esa maldita mujer de Elizabeth no es nada de Jack.

---Lo se linda pero no podemos hacer nada, Ana Maria decidió irse, nadie la obligo.

---Roverto, la pobre Ana Maria se fue por que vio algo que no debió de haber visto, si yo te viera metido en la cama con otra mujer haría lo mismo, pero claro no culpo a Jack, sabes hay algo que no me cuerda a mí.

---Si lo se, a mi tampoco, lo único que podemos hacer es pedirle a dios que ella se encuentre bien.

Mirka recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo, y una lágrima broto de sus ojos.

Pero mientras Mirka pedía por Ana Maria, había mas personas que sentían dura su ausencia y era William y Dinorah que había echo un gran lazo de amistad con ella.

William miraba mucho al pobre Jack deprimido.

William jugaba con el cabello de Dinorah, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado.

El joven pirata tenía barios pensamientos en la cabeza, por ejemplo pensaba en su padre, aun no había podido liberarlo, por lo tanto su promesa no estaba aun cumplida.

También pensaba en Beckett para el era un completo misterio ya que si Jack había salido de los dominios de Jones era lógico que ellos también pudieran.

Pero Mientras Hill pensaba en barias cosas, la noche caía en Tortuga y la pobre Ana Maria dormía profundamente en el suelo sin tener una miserable sabana con que taparse.

Paso la noche en Tortuga y Ana Maria despertó con mucha hambre y sin siquiera una moneda en el bolsillo.

Asi que no tenia remedio, la única manera de llevar alimento a su boca seria trabajando.

La muchacha recorría las calles y sin resultado alguno, pero miro a un hombre que al parecer quería llevar tres docenas de barriles llenos de Ron a su almacén, la muchacha sin pensarlo 2 veces se acerco a aquel hombre.

---Hola señor, veo que tiene problemas con sus barriles.

---Si así es, tienen que estar todos en el almacén en 1 hora pero dudo que lo logre.

---Que dice si yo le llevo todos sus barriles al almacén y cambio me da dinero.

---mmm no lo se.

---lo que tenga lo aceptare.

---Muy bien te daré 1 chelín.

---hecho.

Ana Maria sin perder tiempo fue hacia los barriles y comenzó a transportar de 1 por 1 ya que sus brazos no tenían tanta fuerza como las de 1 hombre.

Era lógico de entender ese era trabajo de hombres y ella era una mujer.

La muchacha se esmeraba y se esmeraba por hacer el trabajo, pero el cuerpo le pedía descansar ya llevaba dos docenas de barriles y ya había pasado la hora.

El hombre salio molesto y le grito a Ana Maria.

---Muchacha te voy a pagar por tu trabajo no para que holgazanees.

Ana Maria sin contestar nada siguió llevando los barriles al almacén.

Cuando alfil termino de llevar los barriles fue con el hombre que le había prometido pagarle.

El hombre saco una gran bolsa de dinero y de ella saco 3 monedas de íntimo valor, se las entrego a Ana Maria.

La muchacha esperando por su pago completo se quedaba parada aun.

--- ¿Qué miras? Ya lárgate.

---Que pero usted dijo que me daría 1 chelín por llevar los barriles.

---Si yo te dije eso pero analiza bien muchacha, tardaste media hora más, de la que debías.

---Señor ocupo el dinero.

El hombre cansado de escucharla se puso de pie molesto.

---Mira muchacha, tus necesidades no son problema mió, así que lárgate, agrádesele a dios que te di dinero, no pensaba pagarte nada.

Ana Maria se marcho agotada pero no se daría por vencido, encontraba más trabajos en los que le pagaban muy poco pero juntando todo el dinero que ganaba iba ganando.

Tras 3 días de un arduo trabajo en pleno sol, Ana Maria había conseguido comprarse en una canasta, un total de 3 manzanas, 3 rodajas de pan y un poco de agua.

Ana Maria miro la manzana roja y apetecible y estaba lista para llevar comida a su boca, cuando le iba a dar el mordisco a la manzana, no muy lejos de ella a unos 6 metros de distancia, miro a una mujer que vendía flores, pero la gente simplemente pasaba empujándola, o ignorándola, u otras prefería no pasar por hay. Pero eso no era todo, aquella mujer tenia 3 niños uno de 5 años y el otro de 7.El otro era un bebe que ni siquiera el año tenia, al ver a los niños en esas condiciones, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.

Ana Maria guardo aquella hermosa manzana en el canasto de nuevo, y se incorporo, se acerco poco a poco hacia aquella mujer, con una sonrisa dándole a entender que no le haría daño. La pobre mujer y sus 3 hijos se veían en pésimas condiciones, su semblante no era muy bueno.

---Tu y tus hijos necesitan comer---Diciendo esto le entrego su canasto lleno de comida---ustedes lo necesitaba mas que yo.

La mujer se impresiono a pesar de que la muchacha se veía que eran sus únicas posesiones las entrego a ella, y ni siquiera la conocía.

--- ¿Quién eres tu muchacha?

---mi nombre es Ana Maria Cortez, lamento no darles mas pero es todo lo que tengo.

--- ¿Por qué me lo das? Ni siquiera me conoces.

---No es necesario conocerla, sus hijos necesitan comer al igual que usted.

La mujer se le hinco a Ana Maria.

--- ¿Cómo podré agradecerte?

---viviendo para que cuide a sus hijos.

---Te juro muchacha que te pagare algún día.

---Hey no se preocupe, no llevare cuanta de esto. Si me permite voy a trabajar.

Antes de que se fuera los niños se acercaron y agradecieron a Ana Maria.

Cuando Ana Maria se retiro la mujer comenzó a llorar.

---Ana Maria, has dado al necesitado, aun necesitando tú, por tu misericordia, dios te dará el doble, que dios te bendiga, has salvado la vida de una humilde mujer y de mis hijos.

Ana Maria sonrió y fue desapareciendo de entre todas las personas.

Ana Maria llevaría un total de 3 días sin comer y tenia que trabajar bastante para reponer su alimento.

La muchacha con mucha suerte encontró unos trabajos en los que le había ido mejor que los días pasados.

Pasaron 2 días y la muchacha tenia dinero suficiente para alimento de nuevo y eso fue lo que ella hizo sin pensarlo 2 veces.

Ana Maria tenia esta vez: 2 manzanas, 2 naranjas,1 rodaja de pan, y una buena cantidad de agua para tomar. Aun con dinero sobrante.

---Al fin comeré algo…---Ana Maria miro a un pequeño niño la miraba con comida,

---oye pequeño ¿tienes hambre?

El niño con la cabeza le dijo que si.

Ana Maria saco mas monedas que tenia de su bolsillo, y compro mas comida: 4 plátanos y 1 mango.

Ana Maria compartió su comida con el pequeño, entregándole: 2 plátanos 1 naranja y la mitad de su rodaja de pan.

---Come, es horrible que el estomago te pida y no le puedas dar nada.

**CONTINUARA:**

**Lección: No siempre pienses en el yo, recuerda a las personas de tu alrededor.**


	7. de regreso a Tortuga

**Piratas del caribe: Tempestad en carne y corazón.(Capitulo 7)**

**Hola, lamento la tardanza es que e empezado a trabajar y eso pues me quita mi tiempo de Internet.**

**Historia:**

El niño tomo la comida que le ofrecía Ana Maria y al tener alimento el cual poder llevar a su boca, para el pequeño el alimento se había convertido en algo valioso para el pequeño.

Ana Maria miraba como el niño disfrutaba la comida y ella también sentía un gran alivio al poder darle a su estomago algo.

Pero mientras comía miraba por sus alrededores haber si no había algún trabajo que pudiera realizar, y no había resultados positivos.

Mientras Ana Maria buscaba como poder comer para los siguientes días, el capitán Jack Sparrow estaba desesperado, parecía como si el sol lo hubiera dejado demente.

Pero esa no era la causa.

Todos los días paseaba como fantasma por su barco sin ningún propósito alguno, simplemente estaba preocupado, tenía que saber algo de Ana Maria ya habían pasado unos días y el no sabia si ella estaba bien, si tenia alimento o si estuviera viva.

El pobre Jack Sparrow buscaba su otra mitad que estaba separado d el por estos momentos, se sentía tan solo y no sabia como la volvería a ver, a la mujer que el amaba, la primera mujer que le había logrado quitar el sueño a el, era una mujer especial en la vida de Jack, Ana Maria había logrado algo que nadie pudo, enamorar a Jack Sparrow.

Tal vez Elizabeth lo pudo haber logrado pero su traición quedo plasmado en el corazón de Jack aun recordaba cada detalle antes de dejar la tierra de los vivos.

Jack tomo un gran suspiro mirando el horizonte y recordando el rostro de su amada Ana Maria.

---Te juro Ana Maria que volveré por ti y tu vendrás a mi lado en cuanto te explique el malentendido que hubo ya veras que seremos los mismos que antes, solo tendré que esperar a que pase un poco mas de tiempo.

Jack dirigió su vista hacia el mar y unas lagrimas que brotaron por sus ojos sin esfuerzo alguno, cayeron a hacia el océano, haciéndose parte de el.

Las lagrimas eran de desesperación tristeza y muchas otras cosas, estas mismas pudieron tocar al frió Davey Jones, y pudo sentir la tristeza con la que cargaba el capitán Jack sparrow.

Este sentimiento le pinto una escena muy familiar a Jones, el recordó cuando Calipso, y el estaban separados por cuestiones difíciles.

Davey Jones se deprimió al sentir las lagrimas de desesperación en Jack pero el no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Por primera vez en su vida sentía deseos de ayudar a alguien incluso si fuera Jack Sparrow.

Así que desde las profundidades Jones ordeno seguir al Perla para saber cada detalle del problema de Jack Sparrow.

Mientras Jack Sparrow cada día que pasaba mas solo se sentía, sentía un vació incomparable esta vez mas grande que cuando perdió el Perla Negra, sentía como si su alma se la llevara aquella mujer que tanto amaba, y que lo que pasaba en estos instantes era un mal entendido, tenia la necesidad de escuchar la dulce voz de su amada mujer, al igual que su cuerpo sus besos y sus caricias.

Mientras por la noche en Tortuga Ana Maria seguía buscando algún lugar donde poder dormir que no fuera en la calle, o en algún lugar donde no la viera algún depravado.

La pobre muchacha no tenia resultados positivos, solo sentía como el estomago le pedía alimento.

Ana Maria se fue un poco a las afueras de Tortuga donde estaba todo desabitado y desolado por las noches con un poco de habitantes por el día.

La muchacha no encontró ningún lugar, más que un árbol, macizo, y algo fácil de trepar, para ella.

La muchacha trepo el árbol bastante alto, y encontró y una parte en la que el árbol estaba plano para que recostara la cabeza.

---Muy bien aquí dormiré ningún hebreo podrá llegar hasta acá, aparte nadie me puede ver las ramas me cubren, solo necesito una cuerda para bajar mas fácil, mmmm también aquí será mi refugio.

Ana Maria se sentía bastante ocultada a la vista de cualquier hombre pero lamentablemente no era así, Norrington mediante su espejo reflector podía saber en donde estaba.

---Mi hermosa mujer, puedes esconderte de todos menos de mí, eres una tonta, aun no se cual será el mejor momento para que te hagas parte de mis posesiones, pero no te preocupes preciosa Ana Maria, yo lo jure y lo cumpliré.

Mientras Jack por las noches conducía el Perla para no volverse a meter con Elizabeth, ni a estar con ella por la noche, el sabia que ella trataría de seducirlo y aun que a Jack no le gustara Elizabeth, de todas formas seguía siendo hombre y el lo aceptaba, podía caer en la trampa de la seducción de una mujer.

Los días pasaban y pasaban y tanto Jack como Ana Maria sentían un vació muy grande e incomparable Jack sacia y aceptaba que era por la ausencia de Ana Maria mas Ana Maria sabia de que era pero no lo quería aceptar.

Ya habían pasado 3 meses y el vientre de Elizabeth ya se comenzaba a notar.

Mientras Jack tenía sus pensamientos aun en Ana Maria, tenia la necesidad de saber si ella estaba bien.

Jack miraba como Elizabeth estaba inestable ya que los mareos constantes le hacían sentirse mal. Así que Jack tuvo una idea entupida y loca pero funcionaria.

---maestre Gibs---grito Jack sin perder tiempo y con muchas fuerzas.

---Si capitán---El señor Gibs se presento.

---Podemos hablar un poco.

---Adelante.

Ambos hombres fueron de inmediato a la cabina de Jack mientras este serraba con seguro la puerta.

Al serrar con seguro Sin perder tiempo Jack tomo asiento fue directo al grano.

---necesito que vallamos hacia Tortuga.

--- ¿Qué? Estas loco recuerdas quien esta hay.

---Si lo recuerdo bien no hay día que lo olvide.

---Tú sabes que si te encuentras con Ana Maria, Elizabeth, se molestaría.

---Y a mí que me importa Elizabeth, a mí me importa Ana Maria y la voy a recuperar.

---Jack por favor dime ¿Qué excusa le inventaras a Elizabeth?

---Bueno le diré que ella necesita estar en tierra firme en este tiempo de su embarazo, y pues parta que ustedes no se aburran mucho le diré que los dejare que se diviertan en Tortuga.

---mmmmmmmm Capitán Jack Sparrow me gusta como piensa usted.

---gracias ahora a trabajar tu avísale a los demás yo manejo el Perla.

Jack salio de la cabina disimulando su felicidad así que tomo el timón mientras en su mente pensaba en su dulce mujer que vería en muy poco tiempo.

Y Gibs avisaba a cada uno de los tripulantes el plan de Jack estos estando deacuerdo.

Mientras Norrington con una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro por ver a Jack Sparrow haciendo planes para ver a su amada de nuevo.

---Estupido Sparrow…………si que eres un estupido, si supieras mi plan ni siquiera te pasaría por la mente ver a tu amada niña.

Norrington, Finegan, Beckett, y Merced miraban a través del espejo reflector y los 4 hombres se echaban a carcajadas al ver que el plan estaba avanzando.

Mientras Ana Maria estaba bastante ocupada, subiendo mercancía mediante una cuerda, que subía la mercancía hacia el segundo piso de la construcción.

La pobre muchacha ya había sufrido de desmayos por falta de agua y comida. Pero en cuanto se recuperaba volvía a trabajar para poder tener alimento.

Cada día que pasaba era que su estomago le pidiera alimento, y un merecido descanso.

Ese era el trabajo que cada día hacia y era agotado pero nada podía hacer, solo esperar a que le pagaran.

Mientras en el Perla, Jack estaba bastante emocionado por que volvería a ver a Ana Maria pero su disimulación no podía ser tan escondida su emoción era mas grande que poder esconderlo.

Elizabeth noto a Jack algo raro así que sin miedo pregunto.

---Hola Jack dime ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?

Jack tenía que inventar una mentira bastante convincente así que encontró una idea.

---Bueno estoy feliz mi…. Amor nuestro hijo…. Cada vez esta más cerca por… nacer, así que, mira te noto algo cansado de estar en este navío y aparte el navío se mueve mucho para los lados y e decidido mmmmmm que durante tu embarazo estaremos en Tortuga.

---NOOOO.

---Que ¿Pero por que no?

---Hay esta Ana Maria y solo es una excusa para verla.

--- jajajajaja , tu crees que a mí me interesa Ana Maria, mi vida estoy con tigo estamos apunto de tener un hijo, como puedes pensar en eso¿Acaso desconfías de mi?

---Enserio Jack no me mientes.

---Te juro por el perla que no.

Elizabeth abrazo a Jack por que el ya había jurado por su navío pero la realidad era que , para el su navío ya no tenia importancia, un navío podía conseguirlo de otras formas pero a una mujer como Ana Maria seria irreemplazable.

Jack pensaba en como pasaría los siguientes meses con Ana Maria, y eso le hacia aguantar.

Mientras Ana Maria tenía un presentimiento algo extraño, sentía a Jack cercas de ella y eso no le desagradaba más bien le daba mucho alivio. Pero su corazón comenzaba a serrarse para hacia con los hombres.

**CONTINUARA………………**

**Mensaje: Si pierdes algo procura perder algo importante, mas no procures perder lo más valioso.**


	8. Shino

**Piratas del caribe: tempestad en carne y corazón (capitulo 8)**

**Historia:**

Ana Maria miraba hacia el océano, y una muchacha de un tanto extraña la observaba, y la estudiaba detenidamente, tenia barias preguntas que hacerle a Ana Maria así que se acerco lentamente a ella y se sentó a su lado.

---Hola.

Ana Maria sin esperarse nada de eso, se desconcertó y la miro.

---….. H-Hola….lo lamento no sabia que estabas aquí.

---No hay problema.

---Eres de aquí, por que no te e visto en el tiempo que llevo aquí.

---claro que soy de aquí, me llamo Shino.

---Ana Maria, mucho gusto.

---Oye Ana Maria ¿Por qué miras tanto hacia el mar?

---mmm es una larga historia.

---No te preocupes tenemos mucho tiempo.

---la verdad ocupo trabajar, necesito comer.

---mira toma---Shino le entrego dinero a Ana Maria—hoy descansa.

--- ¿Por qué haces esto?

---por que necesitas comer.

---Pero ni siquiera me conoces.

---No fue lo mismo que hiciste tu, con esa señora con sus hijos.

Ana Maria, la miro desconcertada.

--- ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?

--- Yo estaba mirándote, vi como sacrificaste tu comida por la señora, y aun estando con hambre.

---Bueno te contare, veras hace unos meses atrás, deje de ser tripulante del Perla Negra, por que el capitán de ese barco…..

---Te refieres a Jack Sparrow.

---Si el, bueno el y yo éramos un tanto mas que amigos, éramos felices….pero al final me di cuenta de que el solo jugaba con mis sentimientos, yo lo vi, cuando estaba metido en la cama con Elizabeth Swann.

---mmmm Si e oído hablar de ella, pero acaso ¿Escuchaste a Jack Sparrow?

---mmm no claro que no eso no tiene excusa.

---Ana Maria no soy nadie para decirte que hacer, pero deberías escuchar lo que el te tiene que decir.

---No vendrá le di una carta explicándole todo, además dirá lo mismo que todos los hombres: "no era yo" o "estaba bastante hebreo" y si ella esta preñada dirá "ese hijo no es mió"

---Bueno Ana Maria, no crees que Elizabeth pudo haber echo alguna treta sucia contra el.

--- ¿A que te refieres?

---Bueno en este mundo hay cosas inexplicables.

---como cuales.

---El kraken, el que cambiaras de cuerpo con Jack Sparrow…..

--- ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?

---te e observado ya te dije.

--- Muy bien te entiendo.

---mi punto es que no deberías de juzgarlo sin escuchar lo que tiene que deciente.

---si entiendo.

Eso dejo pensando a Ana Maria mucho, en cierto punto Shino tenia razón, mas no lo aceptaría , para ella, Jack no tenia perdón.

---Bueno Ana Maria, piénsalo, yo me tengo que ir.

---mañana te veo de nuevo.

---No mañana estarás muy ocupada Ana Maria.

---……….---Ana Maria se quedo sin palabras, no sabia que decirle, asi que una vez más volteando hacia el mar, se quedo pensando.

---Shino ¡que es eso de…..---Shino ya no estaba con ella.

Mientras Ana Maria se iba a comprar sus alimentos, y después a dormir a su árbol, quedo pensando, en Shino, esa mujer tenia algo extraño más no malo.

Mientras Jack estaba muy emocionado ya divisaba Tortuga, con una gran sonrisa, y una alegría incomparable por dentro.

--- Ana Maria tengo fe en ti.

Mientras en Tortuga, los habitantes de esta escandalosa isla (los que estaban despiertos) lo miraban y sabían que Jack Sparrow estaba de regreso.

Mas Jack Sparrow no era el único alegre, Norrington también, estaba satisfecho, por el reencuentro de ambos.

---un poco mas de tiempo, un poco mas de tiempo y estarán condenados.

Cuando el Perla toco puerto, Jack llevo a Elizabeth a una posada.

---Aquí nos quedaremos mi vida, o prefieres en el Perla.

---No aquí esta bien.

---mmmmm bien, mira me tengo que ir a ver que provisiones le falta al Perla, para ordenarles y que mañana en la mañana las compremos ¿Estas deacuerdo?

---Si

Jack con mucho trabajo beso a Elizabeth y toco su vientre.

---recuerda que no falta mucho ocupo que te cuides.

---así lo are.

Jack salio del cuarto en el que estaban hospedados.

---Maldita mujer lo que tengo que hacer para no ser descubierto, muy bien si tendré que ir a Perla, pero para decirles el plan.

Jack corriendo, fue al puerto a explicar el plan, claro no estaba muy lejos la posada del puerto.

Cuándo Jack llego explico y dio órdenes.

---muy bien, Gibs, y ustedes 4 estarán cuidando la casa.

---Jack llevaras a Ana Maria a tu casa..

---Claro a donde creías, a la misma posada en el mismo cuarto con Elizabeth, haber quien se mata primero.

---Lo siento capitán.

---No importa, ya váyanse.

---Si.

---o Gibs, prepárame un caballo, no se en donde este Ana Maria y recuerda que Tortuga es grande.

---Si capitán, ustedes compren las provisiones y si por algún motivo ven a Elizabeth, invéntenle algo.

---Si capitán.

Jack lo más rápido posible se dirigía a su hogar, en donde Gibs y los muchachos, ya habían llegado y este fue directo al establo a preparar un caballo tal como Jack le había ordenado.

Jack diviso su hogar, en donde miro a Gibs con el caballo listo y a los muchachos haciendo guardia ya.

Cuándo Jack llego tomo al caballo, subió en el y ordeno.

---Gibs, por favor asegúrate de que Elizabeth no sepa esto.

---Si capitán.

---Gracias---Con esto Jack hecho a correr al caballo en busca de Ana Maria.

Mientras Ana Maria en aquel árbol trataba de dormir y descansar, pero había "algo" que no la dejaba dormir.

---Dios por que no puedo dormir……QUE NO VES QUE MAÑANA TENGO QUE TRABAJAR---Grito mirando al cielo---Nada en mi estupida vida pudiera ser peor…FUI victima de una traición, soy pobre y estoy condenada a trabajar como esclava solo para llevar comer algo.

Ana Maria serraba los ojos y se quedo inmóvil para dormir.

Por otra parte Jack buscaba por todas partes a Ana Maria.

El capitán Sparrow miro un rostro familiar, decidió acercarse y comprobó.

---Scarlett

Scarlett dirigió su mirada hacia el.

---Jack Sparrow, vienes a que te de tu cachetada.

---NO…. busco a Ana Maria¿La has visto?

---mmm no.

---Dime la verdad.

---Mira hace tiempo fue a pedir no recuerdo si era comida u hospedaje, yo hice lo que mejor sabia hacer con las mujeres, la le dije que no la quería volver a ver y de vez en cuando la veo trabajando.

---No tienes idea de donde puede estar.

---NO, pero tú si tienes idea que mis servicios siguen en pie.

Jack sabía a que se refería.

---Me tengo que ir, no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

---piensas que pierdes el tiempo con migo, mmmm mas perderías el tiempo buscándola, alá mejor ya se revolcó con otro.

---Eso no es cierto.

---Nadie lo asegura.

---Yo confió en ella, además Scarlett ella no es tu.

Jack ordeno al caballo dar media vuelta y seguir buscando.

Scarlett se molesto por el último comentario de Jack.

---Como le hizo esa ramera para ganárselo.

Mientras Jack seguía preguntando, y barias personas le dijeron que en la mañana siguiera intentando ya que ella trabajaba todo el día.

Jack desilusionado regreso a la posada para no despertar sospechas en Elizabeth.

El pobre exhausto llego a la posada y Elizabeth lo esperaba.

--- ¿Donde estabas?

---Ya te dije estaba diciéndoles las provisiones que ocupa el perla todos dijeron que querían descansar así que se pospuso para mañana en el día, además los trabajadores ya tienes serrado, solo los taberneros tienen abierto y solo los borrachos y las rameras están afuera.

---Y no te encontraste a Ana Maria.

--- ¿Por qué me la abría de encontrar?

---Dijiste que las rameras están afuera.

El comentario le ardió hasta las venas a Jack Sparrow, pero aguanto.

---Vamos a dormir, estoy agotado.

---Me parece bien.

Jack se recostó su cabeza en la almohada y así cerro los ojos para dormir.

Norrington estaba mirando que ambos estaban ya dormidos así que fue a descansar el también.

Por otra parte Mirka, sabía el plan de Jack y estaba dispuesta a ayudarle, al igual que Cofresi, Dinorah y Will. Los cuatro estaban reunidos conversando sobre ese tema.

Mirka comenzó.

---debemos ayudar a Jack

---Si pero ¿Cómo?

--- Bueno Dinorah, y yo podemos entretener a Elizabeth ir a visitarla y felicitarlo por el bebe.

---Mas le vale a Ana Maria que vuelva con Jack por que estar con Elizabeth es un fastidio.

---No te preocupes Dinorah, Ana Maria volverá con el, hay algo que me dice que aun lo ama, mas esta dolida por el accidente.

---Muy bien.

---Y nosotros ¿En que podemos ayudar?

---ustedes pues en lo mejor que saben hacer, inventaran mentiras para seguir cubriendo a Jack, después de todo la cabeza de los hombres es lo único que tiene.

---Que amable Mirka.

---Gracias… Mañana en la mañana la buscara de nuevo, entonces Dinorah y yo vamos a platicar de algo, ya se nos ocurrirá, algo.

---Muy bien pero vamos a dormir, tengo sueño y mucho.

Mirka tomo a su pequeño y lo comenzó a arrullar para que durmiera.

Cofresi se le acerco.

--- ¿Por que tan segura de que Ana Maria volverá con el?

---Roberto, yo conozco a Ana Maria y Jack también, te aseguro que Jack vino por que sabe que Ana Maria lo perdonara…Roberto Jack no es ningún tonto, además Ana Maria estará dolida bastante pero ella sabe perdonar es una buena mujer.

---mmm me alegra que pienses así.

Roberto dio un dulce beso a Mirka mientras ella lo aceptaba sin problema.

El sol comenzó a alumbrar Tortuga y Ana Maria ya estaba despierta.

---mmm, genial no pude ni dormir, pero me largo a trabajar.

Fue fácil encontrar un trabajo, pero el problema esta vez fue que no había podido descansar y aunque el día de ayer no había trabajado no era suficiente, se sentía bastante caliente.

---mmm Dios mió no me mandes fiebre, es bastante con que no pudiera dormir te lo pido por favor---Dijo agachando la cabeza y pidiendo lo que acababa de decir.

Ana Maria le dijo al hombre que ella llevaría los barriles de Ron a la bodega que tenia aquel viejo y así comenzó a trabajar.

Por otro lado el capitán Jack Sparrow se levanto diciéndole una excusa a Elizabeth salio y fue de nuevo a su hogar donde estaban sus marineros.

---Gibs un caballo.

---Si capitan.

Gibs fue al establo a sacar algún caballo prepararlo y llevárselo a Jack.

Mientras que el ordenaba.

---Estoy seguro que hoy traigo a Ana Maria así que por favor discretos con Elizabeth.

---Si capitan.

Gibs trajo el caballo así que Jack lo monto y nuevamente lo echo a correr para buscarla de nuevo.

Ana Maria por otro lado estaba agotada la fiebre se hacia mas intensa cada instante, la pobre no podía ni llevar un solo barril mas.

---Acaso, este es mi fin….. no quiero morir….. ( se decia a ella misma en su cabeza)

Ana Maria trato de llevar otro barril más pero fue inútil el barril se fue rodando y rompiéndose en pedazos y saliendo el contenido de este, la muchacha se desplomo en el suelo con la fiebre intensa.

El viejo salio y la miro "holgazaneando" así que fue a reprenderla.

---Muchacha arriba, te pago por que trabajes.

Ana Maria escuchaba al hombre mas no podía responder.

---Mira lo que le has hecho a mis barril ¿sabes cuanto me sale un barril de esos?

---……

---Responde Maldita…..---El viejo tomo una piedra en la mano lista para arrojarla a Ana Maria.

---NO SE ATREVA, NI A TOCARLA.

El viejo miro quien le había gritado y miro a un hombre montado en un caballo.

--- así solo por que tu dices no lo haré ¿Quién eres tu para decirme que hacer?

El hombre se acerco sin responderle al viejo, el querido capitán Jack Sparrow, desmonto al caballo y fue rápido a ver la situación.

---baje esa piedra, no la va a golpear.

---Tiene que terminar de llevar mis barriles, además no pienso pagarle ha roto uno de mis barriles, y cuesta mas de lo que le iba a dar.

---Pues si tanto le interesan sus ESTUPIDOS barriles llévelos usted, o busque a alguien mas, yo se que no le hubiera pagado bien, por lo menos unas 4 o 5 monedas de intimo valor.

---Pero…….

---ELLA NO, LLEVARA SUS MALDITOS BARRILES.

**Continuara………….**


	9. Angustia en el corazon

Piratas del caribe: tempestad en carne y corazón (capitulo 9)

**Piratas del caribe: tempestad en carne y corazón (capitulo 9)**

Historia:

Jack recogió a Ana Maria con mucha delicadeza, como si fuera la persona más frágil en todo el mundo, así la subió a su caballo.

La mirada de Jack recorría toda la zona para estar seguro de que no había nadie conocido. Cuando estaba completamente seguro, monto al caballo y lo hizo andar bastante rápido.

Mientras se dirigía a su casa, Jack miraba con demasiada angustia a su amada Ana Maria, pensando si aun lo amaba como el a ella.

A todo galope Jack llego a su destino.

Haciendo frenar a caballo, desmontando el y bajando a Ana Maria.

--Gibs, consigue vendas, agua limpia, trapos, no se lo que sea que sirva para curar heridas.

--A la orden capitán.

Jack la recostó en la cama, miro sus heridas y de inmediato se sintió culpable por todo lo que había tenido que pasar Ana Maria, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Gibs que pronto llego con las cosas ya encargadas por Jack.

--Aquí tiene capitán.

--Muchas gracias Gibs… ahora necesitare tu ayuda.

-- en lo que quiera.

--Moja un trapo en agua fría y colócalo en su frente.

--Entendido capitán.

Gibs hizo como le ordeno Jack y coloco el trapo en la frente de Ana Maria.

--Muy bien Gibs, ahora ayúdame a vendar sus heridas.

--Si capitán.

Ambos comenzaron a cubrir las heridas de Ana Maria con mucho cuidado, para evitar lastimarla.

Por otra parte Mirka y Dinorah hacían justamente como había planeado el día de ayer, ambas fueron a visitar a Elizabeth quien estaba de un tanto sorprendida por tener visita de esas 2 muchachas ya que en el pasado no se podían ni ver en pintura.

--Díganme muchachas ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

--bueno la verdad venimos a visitarte… tu sabes por tu pequeño hijo que viene en camino--Le respondió Mirka, quien tenia abrazando a su pequeño Liam quien estaba muy calmado en ese momento.

--oo bueno muchas gracias chicas.

--No agradezcas-- esta vez dijo Dinorah--o y lamentamos nuestros malentendidos del pasado.

--Disculpa aceptada-- Dijo Elizabeth algo impresionada por esta acción-- por cierto ¿Saben en donde esta Jack?

-- Jack esta con Tia Dalma.

--ooo ¿No saben lo que esta haciendo?

--La verdad no, pero si lo vemos le diremos que lo andas buscando.

--Me parece bien.

Mientras las 3 muchachas platicaban, Roberto y William estaban en la casa de Jack con noticias.

--Jack.

-- ¿Qué pasa?

--es Elizabeth pregunta por ti, aunque Mirka y Dinorah la entretienen no la vemos muy convencida.

-- No puedo dejar sola a Ana Maria tan solo mírenla.

Ambos la miraron.

--muy bien ella necesita atención, traeremos a Mirka y a Dinorah.

--mmmm esta bien--Dijo no muy convencido.

William sintió pena por Jack.

--Anímate Jack, la encontraste viva.

--Pero no esta bien, en estos momentos soy el que tiene toda la culpa por lo que le paso.

--Jack… mañana la podrás volver a ver.

-- ¿Con que excusa?

-- de eso nosotros nos encargamos.

--Muy bien tráiganlas.

Ambos fueron por las muchachas, mientras Jack seguía atendiendo a Ana Maria, mojando trapos nuevos y colocándolos en su frente.

--Perdóname, Ana Maria….Por mi culpa estas así, pero te juro que yo jamás te cambiaria por Elizabeth, ni por nadie mas, yo te amo--Unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Jack--Solo te quiero viva, si no me amas mas no me importa pero…no te vallas de aquí me seria mas doloroso ver tu muerte a que no me quieras--Jack se recostó en el pecho de Ana Maria y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente --No te mueras--Repitiendo esa frase barias veces aun recostado en ella.

Por otra parte Norrington miraba la conmovedora escena entre ambos piratas.

El solo pensaba en como seguiría su plan.

--Esta vez no fallare, aun tienen una cuenta con migo ustedes 2 y les aseguro que en esta historia su final no será feliz.

Mientras en Tortuga, Mirka y Dinorah llegaron a la casa de Jack que de inmediato fueron adentradas al cuarto en donde estaba Ana Maria y Jack dentro con ella.

Cuando entraron los ojos de Jack aun estaban soltando lágrimas.

Mirka fue la primera en acercarse a el.

--Jack, Ana Maria estará bien, te lo prometo, nos haremos cargo de ella.

--No por eso descuides a Liam.

-- Roberto se quedara aquí y lo cuidara, Will también se quedara por si acopamos algo.

--Por favor, no dejen que se muera.

Dinorah con bastante firmeza le respondió.

--Eso jamás Jack, tenlo por seguro, si es necesario no dormir, estaremos dispuestas a hacerlo.

--Gracias.--Jack miro todo el apoyo que tenia--William, Cofresi no olviden que mañana ustedes me tendrán que sacar de hay.

-- Claro Jack.

--Te damos nuestra palabra.

Las muchachas le explicaron la mentira inventada, para que Jack pudiera explicar lo mismo que ellas.

Jack salio del cuarto junto con William y Cofresi para que las muchachas se encargaran de Ana Maria.

--Por Dios, tiene la fiebre muy alta y tiene exceso de cansancio.

--Creo que deberíamos traer a Tia Dalma, ella sabe también de medicina.

-- Si, yo también creo lo mismo.

Dinorah alcanzo a William y le pidió que trajera a Tia Dalma, el de inmediato accedió.

Jack ya había salido de la casa y ordeno.

-- ¡GIBS, CABALLO!

En menos de 1 minuto Gibs le llevo un caballo a Jack, este lo monto y le dijo a su segundo al mando.

--Gibs estas a cargo en mi ausencia, tu, como William y Roberto están encargados de las ordenes en mi ausencia.

--Muy bien capitán como ordene.

Jack hizo andar al caballo para llegar a la posada en la que se encontraba Elizabeth.

Por otro lado William ya estaba a bordo del Perla donde Tia Dalma se encontraba.

--Tia Dalma, necesitamos tu ayuda.

-- ¿Que es lo que pasa?

-- Jack encontró a Ana Maria pero tiene fiebre muy alta y muchas heridas y….

--No digas mas, llévame a donde esta.

--….mmm…Si.

William llevo a Dalma a donde estaba Ana Maria lo más rápido posible.

Mientras Jack ya había llegado a la posada, desmonto el caballo y le dio 3 chelines a un hombre para que lo cuidara por el resto del día.

Afuera Jack se enterró la daga en la mano izquierda y la vendo y entro a la posada.

Elizabeth al verlo quedo desubicada al verle los ojos hinchados y sin notar su mano vendada.

--Jack ¿Lloraste?

--………..--No había respuesta por parte de Jack ya que su mente estaba en otra parte.

-- ¡JACK!

--uuuu… ¿Qué?

-- ¿Lloraste?

--Si un poco.

-- ¿A que se debe eso?

--un accidente.

-- ¿En que?

--Veras cuando termine de hablar con Tia Dalma, pase por una cantina a tomarme una botella de ron con Gibs y bueno comenzó una riña entre los hombres de la taberna y hay paso el accidente.

--ooo es profunda la herida.

--algo.

--Déjame echarle un vistazo.

Jack le extendió el brazo y ella tomo la mano vendada, poco a poco fue quitando la venda hasta que miro la herida.

--Tienes razón esta profunda, deja te traigo agua, y una venda nueva.

--gracias.

Mientras Jack estaba con Elizabeth, Mirka y Dinorah esperaban por Tia Dalma quien estaba apunto de llegar.

--No se le baja la fiebre--le dijo Dinorah a Mirka.

--Entonces le pondré el trapo en la frente mas mojado.

--Y ¿Qué hago yo?

--Trae mas agua pero esta vez agua helada.

--Bien.

Dinorah de inmediato tiro el agua ya utilizada y la lleno con agua helada.

Acto seguido se la llevo a Mirka.

--Aquí tienes.

--Gracias.

Mirka retiro el trapo lo mojo con el agua y se lo volvió a poner en la frente.

En ese momento Tia Dalma entro al cuarto.

-- ¿Cómo van las cosas?

-- igual que cuando empezamos, la fiebre no se le baja.

--déjenme echar un vistazo.

Mirka y Dinorah abrieron paso para que Dalma analizara la situación.

Tia Dalma al verla se impacto, pero disimulo ya que podría alarmar a los demás.

Acercándose más a Ana Maria, levantando los parpados el inferior y el superior y lo único que pudo ver fue la esclerótica (parte blanca del ojo).

Tia Dalma se quedo pensando y reflexionando cual fiebre podía ser para no equivocarse y así dar datos reales.

--Tia Dalma ¿Es muy malo?

--bueno por lo que e visto al parecer no, no es tan malo, todo me indica que es fiebre muy alta, pero si no se atiende si se volverá en un peligro.

-- ¿Qué tenemos que darle?

-- con un trapo no se le bajara la fiebre.

--Bueno entonces ¿Cómo?

-- llenen una tina con agua fría, y métanla hay aproximadamente unos 5 minutos.

--Bien--Dijo Mirka—pero ¿te iras?

--yo me quedare aquí, preparare unos antídotos para ella.

--Bien.

Mirka y Dinorah fueron a hacer tal y como Tia Dalma ordeno.

Fueron pasando las horas hasta que eran como las tres de la mañana y Jack seguía despierto, no había podido dormir, por la angustia que tenía, solo quería que William y Cofresi llegaran a llevárselo, pero aun tenía que esperar.

Se hicieron las diez de la mañana y Elizabeth ya estaba despierta y miro a Jack despierto y vestido.

--al parecer te levantaste temprano, para que estés ya vestido.

--La herida me impidió dormir.

--ooo ¿Aun te duele?

--Ya no siento dolor, me la volví a curar y se me bajo el dolor por completo.

--Eso es bueno.

--Gracias--Jack se acerco a Elizabeth y le beso la frente--te agradezco que te preocupes por mi pero no debes de preocuparte por eso, le hace daño al bebe.

--Tratare.

De repente tocan la puerta y Elizabeth va a abrirla.

--William, Roberto ¿Qué hacen aquí?

--Elizabeth, nos pudieras prestar a Jack.

-- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

--Es el Perla, no sabemos si se metieron a saquearlo.

-- ¿Qué?

-- Bueno ayer nadie se quedo a cuidarlo, ya saber se van a divertirse.

Jack intervino de inmediato:

--Elizabeth, tengo que ir, es el Perla.

Elizabeth lo pensó hasta que tomo una decisión:

-- mmm no te preocupes entiendo.

--Gracias--Jack se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y salio de la habitación, bastante rápido.

Ya afuera de la posada Jack pregunto:

--Y ¿Cómo esta ella?

--Mucho mejor, la fiebre ya la tiene mas baja que ayer, Tia Dalma esta hay preparándole unos antídotos.

La angustia de Jack disminuyo mucho al escuchar buenas noticias, más aun seguia angustiado.

Jack tomo su caballo al igual que Roberto y Will para ir a la casa de Jack.

Los 3 hicieron andar a los caballos.

Jack estaba muy emocionado, volvería a ver a Ana Maria.

Nadie podía quitarle de la mente eso.

Cuando llego desmonto el caballo rápidamente y fue directo al cuarto donde estaba Ana Maria, al verla ya mejor su rostro de angustia se torno en un rostro feliz mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Todos los que estaban hay desalojaron el cuarto para dejar a Jack con Ana Maria.

Antes de irse Tia Dalma le dijo a Jack:

--Jack, cada 5 minutos tienes que estarle mojando el trapo con aguahelada.

--esta bien.

Durante 1 hora Jack hizo como Tia Dalma le ordeno.

Jack sentado al lado de ella esperaba alguna respuesta.

Mientras que Ana Maria comenzó abrir los ojos lentamente.

Jack se levanto y se acerco a ella.

--J….Jack.

Continuara……………


	10. Malentendidos

**Piratas del caribe: tempestad en carne y corazón (capitulo 10)**

Historia:  
Jack la miro con los ojos quebradizos y su angustia comenzó a disminuir.

El capitán Jack Sparrow salio del cuarto gritando:

-- ¡Ana Maria vuelve en si!

Todos los presentes se pararon rápido y entraron al cuarto en donde estaba la susodicha.

-- ¿Qué…. esta… pasando?--Pregunto algo alterada al ver a tanta gente presente, y sobre todo rostros conocidos.

Jack la abrazo, y este no recibió respuesta por la muchacha ya que seguía dolida.

Cuando el abrazo termino, Ana Maria lo miraba con tanta frialdad que todos los presentes comprendieron que deberían dejarlos solos para que arreglaran su mal entendido.

Cuando todos desalojaron Ana Maria por fin hablo:

--Jack ¿Qué haces aquí?

--vine por ti--Le respondió con la cabeza abajo.

--Pues pierdes tu tiempo…..yo jamás regresaría contigo.

--Ana Maria por lo menos déjame explicarte… se lo que paso pero no fue por que yo quisiera, estaba inconciente.

Ana Maria lo miraba no del todo convencida de su argumento.

-- Si Jack y después me dirás que yo soy hombre.

--Ana Maria te lo juro por el Perla Negra.

--………Jack, es fácil decirlo, mas no hacerlo.

--Ana Maria estoy consiente de que si estuve metido en la cama con Elizabeth, pero no fue por que yo quisiera.

-- Jack… Elizabeth ¿esta preñada?

--……… si, pero……. El no es mi hijo.

--Jack por favor todos los hombres dicen eso.

--pero hay algo que me dice que no es mió--Dijo Jack--Ana Maria ¿tu crees que yo te cambiaria por Elizabeth o por otra mujer?

--Pues ya lo hiciste.

--Yo te juro por mi vida que, no quería que pasara eso.

Ana Maria estaba completamente callada pero había algo que le decía que Jack decía la verdad, pero no estaba segura. La muchacha se levanto con mucho esfuerzo de la cama y caminando como pudiera se dirigía a la puerta.

-- Ana Maria ¿A dónde vas?

--Me largo.

--NO, no estas bien aun.

--Y que.

Jack se paro y serró la puerta.

--Apártate Jack.

--No, no te dejare ir hasta que te mejores.

--A ti no te incumbe eso.

--Claro que si, yo te amo.

--quítate de mi camino.

--No, no te iras hasta que estés bien.

--Escucha Jack, estaba muy bien sin ti.

--Claro que no, ve como estas, se que trabajabas arduamente por unas ESTUPIDAS monedas que no valían nada….¿Acaso es eso estar bien?

--Pues yo si.

--No es cierto, si no, no estuvieras como estas.

Ana Maria se sintió algo ofendida por ese último comentario y le tiro una cachetada a Jack.

--Eres la persona menos indicada para decirme eso--Concluyendo con esto Jack volteo a ver a Ana Maria y miro que el llanto se apodero de ella, así que su enojo comenzó a disminuir, y se torno en tristeza al verla llorar.

--Ana Maria ¿Por qué lloras?

--Déjame Jack.

Jack no hizo caso a estas palabras y se le acerco a la muchacha.

--si te sirve de algo, yo llore cuando ley tu carta.

Ana Maria no le respondió nada solo seguía llorando sin decir nada.

--deberías estar en la cama, te recuperarías mas rápido.

--……………..

-- ven te ayudo-- Jack la llevo hasta la cama recostándola hay--vez así no haces fuerzas.

Ana Maria se limpio las lágrimas y le pregunto a Jack.

-- ¿Por qué me sigues buscando si no soy tu mujer?

--pero pretendo que lo seas, y además te sigo buscando por que el que persevera consigue lo que quiera--le dijo Jack con mucha firmeza--te dejare sola para que descanses, pero, por favor no intentes huir terminaras muerta--Jack cerro la puerta dejándola a solas para que llora, todo lo que ella quisiera, y como quisiera.

Cuando Jack salio del cuarto, todos lo miraron, sin embargo su cara lo decía todo, no era necesario preguntar. Pero Mirka quería saber más, así que le pregunto a Jack.

-- Jack ¿Qué paso?

-- Ana Maria aun no me cree… pero seguiré intentando, se que esta situación es delicada, y que le duele sobretodo por……. Su pasado, pero seguiré tratando, NO ME RENDIRE.

--Es bueno, que luches por lo que quieres… se que ella te perdonara.

--Si, Ana Maria no es mala persona, es solo que esta dolida..

--Te ayudaremos Jack.

--Gracias Mirka, te debo otra mas.

Mirka le dio una sonrisa a Jack y un abrazo amistoso haciéndolo saber que ella lo apoyaría.

--Yo también te ayudare Jack--Dijo Dinorah abrazándolo también.

Estos abrazos no ponían nada celosos a William ni a Roberto, pues sabían el propósito, del abrazo, apoyar a Jack.

Cuando del abrazo, termino de ser dado por las 2 chicas, fue el turno de los barones.

--Jack, si ocupas nuestra ayuda, no dudes en pedírnosla.

-- Si, William tiene razón, aun que sea lo mas insignificante, te ayudaremos.

--Gracias chicos.

Esta vez fue el turno de Tia Dalma.

--Jack se que ella te perdonara.

--Gracias.

--Yo tengo que entrar a la cabina, para que se tome estos remedios que le hice.

-- ¿Para que son?

--veras Jack ella, necesita comer, esta deshidratada y muy mal.

--Ocupa comer, Comer ¿Qué?

--Lo que sea.

--mmmm --Jack pensó que le podría dar de comer, pero no se le venia nada a la mente--ya se--Dijo levantando la cabeza.

Tia Dalma sabia de que se trataba y rápido le dio la respuesta.

--Olvídalo Jack…..el ron no le ayudara, no tiene nada en el estomago y le puede hacer daño.

--Pero tú dijiste, que……….

--Olvida lo que dije, no le des Ron.

--mmm entonces, seguiré pensando.

--Jack, toma--Tia Dalma le entrego dinero--Compra fruta.

-- ¿Fruta? Bien ¿Qué fruta?

-- MMMMM no se naranjas, lo que le guste a Ana Maria.

--Bien.

Jack salio de la casa y ordeno (Como siempre)

--Gibs , caballo.

--Si capitán.

Pero mientras Jack iba a comprar las cosas ya encargadas, Tia Dalma toco la puerta, que claro por el otro lado estaba Ana Maria, ella escucho los toquidos y rápidamente se limpio las lágrimas.

--Pasen.

Ana Maria se esperaba a Jack pero, para su sorpresa no era el, era Tia Dalma.

--Ana Maria--Tia Dalma al verla se puso muy contenta, y dejando las cosas que traía en las manos le dio un fuerte abrazo a la muchacha--Mírate nomás como estas.

--Si pero, no pensaba quedarme con Jack después de lo que hizo.

--Mi querida niña, te aseguro que Jack Sparrow esta mas confundido que tu.

-- ¿Crees tu?

--No Ana Maria, yo no creo, yo estoy segura.

--Pero, tú no sabes como me siento en estos momentos, me siento como una completa estupida, como una idiota.

--Pues haces mal al pensar así, el pobre Jack tiene que lidiárselas con Elizabeth, estos dias le ha tenido que inventar mentiras para salir a buscarte y cuando te encontró tuvo que decirlas para salir a verte.

--Si pero……

--Aparte no sabes la angustia que cargaba cuando te encontró, cuando vio que la fiebre no se te disminuya.

--Pero…..

--Ana Maria, niña solo dale una oportunidad mas, no pierdes tu tiempo en lo absoluto, te lo pido yo.

--No lo se.

--Solo piénsalo--Tia Dalma tomo de nuevo el remedio y se los dio--Tomate esto te ayudara.

--Perdón por molestar pero no tienes comida.

--Jack fue a comprar comida--En cuanto dijo esto Jack entro con las manos bastante ocupadas.

-- Jack, justo de ti hablábamos.

-- Genial.

--Que trajiste Jack.

--Permíteme lo llevare para que ella escoja--Jack iba entrando en el cuarto pero aun Ana Maria, no le saludaba.

Cuando Jack llego con todo lo que tenía en la bolsa se lo mostró.

Cuando Dalma miro quedo desubicada.

--Jack ¿Qué es eso?

--Naranjas.

--Ya se que son naranjas, pero por que solo veo naranjas, y no veo peras, manzanas nada, solo naranjas.

--aaa eso, bueno tu me dijiste que trajera naranjas y traje naranjas.

-- ¿te gastaste todo el dinero en naranjas?

--SI, que creías que nomás trajera unas 50 Naranjas.

Al escuchar esto Tia Dalma se preocupo.

--Jack estas naranjas de aquí son las únicas que compraste.

--Como, noooooooooo, aya afuera tengo muchas mas.

Tia Dalma fue rápido afuera a ver cuantas Naranjas había comprado Jack.

--JACK.

--Ahora ¿Qué?

--Todas las naranjas de aquí son tuyas.

--Si--Dijo Jack orgulloso de si mismo"--verdad que hice un buen trabajo.

--Jack eres un completo idiota, ¿A quien en la vida se le ocurre comprar tantas Naranjas?

-- enserio crees que son muchas.

--NO Jack, no son muchas, son demasiadas, además se supone que me deberías de haber traído dinero--Dalma agacho la cabeza para pensar--Dime Jack tienes alguna idea de que vamos a hacer con 3 barriles llenos de naranjas.

-- esa parte te toca a ti.

Esto le provoco gracia a Ana Maria, quien soltó una leve risa.

Jack escucho la risa de la muchacha y la volteo a ver. Ana Maria al ver que Jack la estaba mirando se torno de nuevo seria.

--Te reíste.

--A nadie se le ocurre traer tantas naranjas Jack, nomás a ti.

--Bueno ¿Te gustan las naranjas? que ni siquiera te pregunte.

--Si, esta bien.

--que bueno.

--SI--Ana Maria tomo el remedio que Dalma le había dado y comenzó a tomarlo.

Tia Dalma se acerco a Ana Maria.

--Lo siento niña, pero lo único que te puedo ofrecer es naranja.

--No te apures, la naranja esta bien.

Mirka salio de la habitación con su pequeño Liam en brazos cuando vio algo extraño.

--oigan ¿Por qué hay tantas naranjas?

Tia Dalma con los brazos cruzados respondió a Mirka.

--Obra de Jack.

--oooooooo --Mirka al ver que tenia oportunidad de hablar con Ana Maria se acerco a ella.

-- ¡Hola Ana!

-- ¡Mirka! Que gusto verte.

Mirka le dio un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido por Ana Maria

--Mirka mira nada más a Liam, esta muy grande.

--Gracias--Dijo Mirka pero amplio su comentario--y mírate nada mas ¿Qué te paso?

--…..Tu sabes, cuando uno trabaja.

--no creo que estuvieras trabajando, yo creo que te tuvieron como una esclava.

--Tenia que comer.

--Pero forzaste a tu cuerpo demasiado.

--Lo se pero, por eso estoy viva.

--No es bueno forzar al cuerpo de más.

--No estoy dispuesta a mendiguear, pidiendo dinero…… no me rebajaría a tal grado, prefiero trabajar de mas que mendiguear.

Mirka no le respondió nada mas pues se comenzaba a alterar un poco, así que cambio de tema.

-- Ana tomate la medicina, te ayudara.

--Deacuerdo--Diciendo esto Ana Mari comenzó a tomar el contenido que tenia el baso-- cuando hubo terminado todo, lo dejo en la mesa y pregunto-- ¿Para que sirve esto Tia Dalma?

--Para que no te deshidrates.

-- ¿Tan mal estoy?--Dijo Ana Maria algo alterada.

--No mucho, pero si no te cuidas, si estarás mucho peor.

-- Y ¿Cómo se supone que me cuide?

--Solo debes tomar mucha agua y comer muy bien y de veras tomarte todos mis remedios.

--ooo, ¿Es todo?

--No, mientras te recuperas te quedaras aquí en la cama, no harás trabajos forzosos y nosotros te cuidaremos.

-- Pero yo ya me siento bien, además necesito……….--Ana Maria fue interrumpida por Tia Dalma sin dejarla terminar.

--Tu no necesitas nada, lo que tu necesites nosotros te lo proporcionaremos, solo descansaras.

--Pero…..

--Pero nada, te quedaras aquí y reposaras.

--Pero ¿Cuánto?

--yo te dire.

--Dalma, no quiero estar aquí, y tu sabes por que.

--Por eso titubeas, muy bien--Diciendo esto Dalma continua-- Jack pasa al cuarto.

-- ¡QUE! No estoy dispuesta a hablar con el--Ana Maria estaba lista para levantarse, cuando Tia Dalma lleco y la detuvo.

--te advierto Ana Maria que si tratas de irte te amarrare a la cama.

--Quiero ver eso.

Al escuchar esto Tia dalma la miro, y Ana Maria hizo lo mismo que Dalma.

Ambas mirándose con algo de molestia.

Jack miro esto así que trato de intervenir.

--Oigan esto no es necesario, podemos hablar……..

Ambas lo miraron y le respondieron a Jack.

--TU NO TE METAS.

Al escuchar esto Jack solo salio regañado por tratar de mejorar algo.

--Muy bien, me convertiré en espectador.

--No, Jack ven y pon tu pesada presencia aquí.--le dijo Dalma.

Jack acercándose un poco fue interrumpido.

--NO, JACK ni se te ocurra hablarme.--Le dijo Ana Maria.

--Oigan se pueden decidir, no estaré toda la tarde haciendo esto.

Ana Maria se levanto, de la cama y Dalma se lo impidió.

--Te lo advertí--Tia Dalma le enseño unas cuerdas.

--Que, no puedes hacerme esto, estas loca……

--Siempre lo e estado.

--DALMAAAA--A los pocos minutos estaba una Ana Maria atada a la cama de sus extremidades, que eran brazos y piernas.--NO ES JUSTO LES DOY 3 SEGUNDOS PARA QUE ME DESATEN.

--Lo siento Ana Maria es por tu bien--Le dijo Dalma.

Ana Maria molesta por como la tenían atada, pero al final se dio por vencida.

--AAAAAAAAAA esta bien escuchare lo que tengan que decirme.

--Así esta mejor, prosigamos entonces, Jack siéntate.

Jack obedeció a Dalma y tomo asiento.

--Bien--Diciendo esto Dalma se dirigió a la puerta.

--Oye Dalma ¿A dónde vas?

--Yo iré a prepararte más remedios.

--Pero…. Pero.

-- Tendo que irme, y para cuando entre los quiero ver a ambos, reconciliados.

Dalma se retiro de la habitación, y cuando serró la puerta, el silencio predomino en la habitación, Los ojos de Jack le reflejaban a Ana Maria desesperación, ternura y tristeza, Mientras que los ojos de Ana Maria reflejaban enojo y tristeza.

Ana Maria rompió el hielo.

-- Supongo que, quieres hablar…Dijo Ana Maria con mucho sarcasmo.

--Si y me gustaría que habláramos como 2 personas maduras.

--Muy bien.

Jack se acerco a ella, estaban a unos centímetros de distancia. El corazón de Ana Maria se comenzó a acelerar, al sentir la respiración de Jack tan cerca de ella. Por su parte Jack la miraba a los ojos.

--me prometes que hablaremos como gente madura.

--Si.

--Entonces no necesitaras esto--Jack desato los pies y las muñecas de Ana Maria y la dejo libre.

Ana Maria lo seguía viendo a los ojos, y no le mostraban mentira por parte de Jack.

--Gracias Jack.

--Denada.--Le dijo, aun mirándola, y en sus pensamientos deseándola tener en sus brazos--Ana Maria, ya no se que mas decir, solo que, ya no puedo estar sin ti, te necesito a mi lado, cada segundo que estamos lejos, mi alma muere poco a poco--Jack se le volvió a acercar, mientras que una de sus manos rozaba sus mejillas y mentón--Ana Maria te necesito a mi lado--Jack rozo los labios de Ana Maria con sus dedos y se acerco con la intención de besarla, apasionadamente. Pero Ana Maria seguía molesta como para dejar que Jack le besara, asi que saco su daga que traía escondida, y la coloco en el cuello de Jack.

--No te acerques Jack.

Jack quedo perplejo al ver una filosa daga cerca de su cuello.

--Ana Maria ¿Qué…..

--Calla…. Yo me aleje de ti para que no me lastimaras, pero vienes tú y me buscas, Jack, no quería llegar a esto, pero tu mismo me has hecho llegar a estos grados.

--A… Ana.

--Lo lamento Jack, pero créeme que me dolerá mas a ti que a mi--Ana Maria muy confundida apretó la daga, dispuesta a abrirle la garganta a Jack, dispuesta a acecinar a ese hombre, que ella seguía amando, pero el dolor la estaba impulsando a querer acecinarlo, a no querer verlo mas, a que desapareciera por completo de su vida.

Mientras Jack sentía una gran desesperación no sabia que hacer, solo estaba esperando a sentir como la vida se le iba con un aliento más. Jack estaba con los ojos cerrados, esperando a morir.

Mientras Ana Maria seguía apretando la daga cada vez más, y acercándola poco a poco en la garganta de Jack.

En unos minutos de silencio, Jack comenzó a sentir unas gotas en su pecho… bastante asustado abrió los ojos poco a poco, y para su sorpresa miro a una Ana Maria derramando lágrimas que estas mismas caían al pecho de Jack

--Ana Maria.--le dijo el pirata algo asustado.

--No puedo Jack…..No puedo matarte--Diciendo esto lanzo la daga por los aires quedando clavada en la pared--No puedo matarte Jack--Ana Maria se recostó en el pecho de Jack y comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente.

--Ana--Jack pasó sus brazos sobre la cabeza de la muchacha y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente--Llora, Ana Maria te hace bien, saca todo esos sentimientos negativos.

--Perdona Jack, jamás fue esa mi intención, es que…. yo… te sigo amando, pero mi corazón no lo acepta…. Jack seria horrible para mi ver de nuevo al hombre que amo con otra mujer que no soy yo--Le decía llorando la muchacha, sin mirarlo a la cara.

--Ana Maria, yo también te amo, y créeme que me siento miserable al haberte hecho sufrir tanto, pero como te lo dije no fue a conciencia mía, espero que me perdones, yo me imagino mi futuro con tigo, no con Elizabeth, ni con otra mujer, nomás con tigo.

Ana Maria seguía llorando, tenia esa necesidad de sacar todo afuera.

**Continuara………..**


	11. El libro continua

**Piratas del Caribe: Tempestad en Carne y Corazón (Capitulo 11)**

**(Este capitulo esta un poco detallado, mas no explicito)**

**Historia:**

Norrington miraba complacido a ambos piratas como se reencontraba, y como se podía ver el amor mutuo que seguía latente.

--Así que yo tenia toda la razón, esa maldita aun lo ama--Decía a Finegan, con un brillo siniestro en los ojos--Pues iremos preparando todo, estoy ansioso de ver acción, de ver dolor, de ver sangre salir por el cuerpo de ambos.

--Pues ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos esta todo listo.

--Espera mi sanguinario amigo, falta un insignificante paso.

-- ¿Cómo? ¿A que te refieres?

--que se demuestren amor mutuo, jajaja--Dijo riéndose malévolamente-- ¿ya entendiste?

--OOO, Claro, entiendo a la perfección.

--Pero si quiero que comiencen a preparar todo, eso no tardara mucho.

--Si señor, daré las ordenes.

--tal vez ahora en la noche tengamos que partir, pero esperen hasta nuevo aviso.

--Si claro--Salio Finegan a ordenar lo ya dicho por Norrington.

Mientras Norrington, seguía sentado, analizando cada movimiento de ambos piratas.

Pero Norrington no era el único que supo de esta acción de Ana Maria, Mirka miro todo, y comprendió que necesitarían privacidad, así que les comento a todos los que estaban poblando la casa de Jack, que desalojaran, explico las razones, y todos de una manera accesible aceptaron darles privacidad, así que salieron y les dieron su espacio.

Regresando con Norrington, este tuvo que dejar de ser espectador de lo que sucedía entre Jack Sparrow y Ana Maria, los problemas y los rumores se disparcian rápido, tenia que tomar acción y hacerse quedar bien ante las demás personas, así que desalojo el cuarto quedando un silencio en la habitación, pero en esta misma comenzó a aparecer nuestra querida Tia Dalma.

La gran mujer de un tanto extraña, se cercioro de que estuviera vacía la habitación, y comprobó que efectivamente Jack Sparrow y Ana Maria estaban siendo espiados por este gusano.

--Tengo que poner un alto a esto--Se dijo Dalma así misma.

Dalma comenzó a revisar los cajones de Norrington y toda la habitación buscando, algo que Norrington no debería de tener, y efectivamente, encontró, cabello de Ana Maria y del capitán Jack Sparrow.

--así que así es como lograste hacer estos espejos, he tus brujos--Dijo Dalma guardando todo el cabello-- ahora ¿Como rompo estos espejos?--Se preguntaba recorriendo el lugar solo con la mirada.

Tía Dalma tomo una silla, y comenzó a destrozar los espejos reflectores, y el conjuro deshaciéndose por completo.

--Con esto bastara, haber como le haces ahora mi querido Norrington.

Terminando su trabajo Tia Dalma desapareció, sin dejar rastro de su presencia, y dejarles una gran incógnita a todos.

Por otra parte Elizabeth estaba demasiado ansiosa, se preguntaba "Por qué tardaba tanto Jack" y una gran tentación de salir a ver si lo que Jack le decía era cierto, pues tenía bastantes dudas, sabia exactamente que Ana Maria había querido quedarse en Tortuga por voluntad propia, así que comenzó a llenarse de dudas.

Pero mientras Elizabeth se formulaba mas dudad a si misma, el capitán Jack Sparrow había olvidado por completo la existencia de Elizabeth, en la habitación en que se encontraban ambos, solo se podía escuchar el llanto de Ana Maria que, seguía recostada en el pecho de Jack , desahogándose y quitándose todo el sentimiento que tenia dentro. El capitán Jack Sparrow, solo acariciaba su cabello.

Ana Maria comenzó a notar que sus lágrimas derramadas había mojado por completo el pecho de Jack, así que decidió limpiarlas con la manga de su camiseta, y lentamente dirigía su mirada hacia Jack Sparrow, quien noto esta acción de la muchacha y solo estaba esperando a que sus miradas chocaran. Y efectivamente, la mirada de Ana Maria choco con la de Jack, y ni siquiera se atrevía a decirle ni una palabra.

-- ¿Te sientes mejor?--Pregunto Jack dándole una sonrisa, haciéndola sentirse segura.

--Si, pero el dolor sigue presente ¿No entiendo eso?

-- Es por que la herida aun no cierra por completo.

--Pero ya no estoy molesta contigo.

-- Pero piensas en Elizabeth ¿cierto?

--No quiero que te descubra con migo.

--no tiene por que hacerlo.

--Y que tal si lo descubre.

--Yo a ella le dije desde un principio lo que pasaría en el futuro.

--……--Ana Maria comenzaba a sonreírle de nuevo a Jack-- Oye Jack, tengo una pregunta.

-- ¿Cuál es?

-- ¿Qué soy yo entre tu y Elizabeth?

--esa respuesta es fácil-- le dijo con mucha seguridad-- Elizabeth esta fuera de esto, el amor es solo de 2, no tiene por que ser un triangulo.

-- y ¿Qué harás cuando nazca el bebe?

--sabes Ana Maria, no es por nada, pero algo me dice que ese futuro bebe no es mió, yo pienso tener a mi hijo con alguien mas.

--Sigues pensando en eso, tú sabes bien que no podrás conmigo.

--jajajaja--Jack comenzó a reírse.

-- ¿De que te reís Jack?

--Ana Maria, eso es lo de menos.

Ana Maria no entendió muy bien por que Jack le dio esta respuesta, pero no le molesto en lo absoluto.

--Bueno, si tú lo dices.

--Escucha Ana Maria, tendré que estar unas semanas sin venir, Elizabeth puede sospechar.

--Si comprendo.

--Cuando pasen esas 2 semanas te quiero ver completamente sana.

--Será difícil.

--No lo será, Tia Dalma se hará cargo de ti, yo me tengo que ir, pensare en esas 2 semanas que mentira inventar, para venir a verte.

-- Yo te espero.

Jack beso en la mejilla a Ana Maria y salio de la habitación, mirando a Dalma sola en la casa.

-- ¿Y los demás?

--salieron.

--Dalma vengo en 2 semanas, te encargo a Ana Maria.

--esa muchachita berrinchuda no ira a ningún lado, te lo aseguro.

--trátala bien, no quiero que se asuste.

--No te preocupes tengo mas antídotos que la harán que este completamente sana para cuando tu estés de vuelta.

--Confió en ti Dalma.

Diciendo esto salio de su casa y Gibs ya le tenia un caballo listo.

--valla, si que estas en todo.

--gracias capitán.

--escucha regreso en un poco tiempo, Ana Maria esta consiente de nuevo, no la dejes salir, hasta que Dalma lo ordene.

Diciendo esto Jack partió hacia donde se encontraba Elizabeth.

Pero mientras esto ocurría, Norrington parecía estar endemoniado al ver que los espejos estaban hechos añicos, los pedazos de cabello ya no estaban, en la habitación.

--No puede ser ¿Habrá un impostor entre nosotros?--se decía a si mismo--Creo que nuestros planes cambian, tendré que, esperar unos meses mas, para partir, pero ¿Cuánto? AAAAAAA, tendré que calcular, mmmmmm, me tendré que ir, en un tiempo más--decía sin poderse ubicar--vamos a pensar.

-- ¿Qué ordeno señor?

--Escucha, nos iremos en 2 o 3 semanas más.

--Tendremos que analizar el territorio, para saber si será necesario mandar refuerzos o si así estamos completos.

--Si Norrington.

Mientras Norrington hacia planes, Jack ya estaba entrando a la habitación donde encontraría a Elizabeth.

Al entrar a la habitación, Elizabeth lo miraba con cierta frialdad, que el lo noto de inmediato.

-- ¿Por qué me miras así?

-- ¿En donde estabas?

-- Acaso no escuchaste, lo que me dijeron en la mañana, el Perla fue….

--No es cierto, fui a ver si estabas en el Perla y no estaba nadie.

-- ¡Que! saliste del cuarto, sabes bien que no puedes salir, es peligroso, sobretodo para una mujer que esta preñada. Que tal si cuando estabas afuera alguien te empuja y te caes, le afectaría al bebe.

-- TE REPITO JACK ¿EN DONDE ESTABAS?

-- Ya te lo dije, estaba……..

--Encontraste a Ana Maria ¿cierto?

--No creo que este viva.

--Puedo haber trabajado para vivir.

--sabes muy bien que les pagan una miseria.

--No me refería a ese trabajo, Jack

--….Explícate.

--Tu sabes muy bien de cual trabajo hablo--Le dijo Elizabeth con una leve sonrisa--No la viste, revolcándose con algún hombre.

--No.

--Vamos Jack, no te hagas el tonto. La encontraste ¿Verdad?

--…--Jack no decía nada solo miraba a Elizabeth con mucha rabia.

--Dime Jack, ¿Cuánto le pagaste para que se acostara contigo? O por la desesperación no te pidió nada.

--Basta.

--Jack no soy una tonta, se que ya te revolcaste con esa "ramera" no lo puedes esconder, te aseguro que horita mismo a de andar revolcándose con…………

Jack hizo que Elizabeth no dijera más, con una cachetada.

--BASTA YA--Le dijo muy molesto--Te prohíbo que llames así a Ana Maria.

--No veo por que te molestas, después de todo, para ti ya esta muerta.

--Eso no es de tu importancia--Diciéndole esto el capitán Jack Sparrow, no le dirigió la palabra a Elizabeth.

Asi pasaron los días para ambos, sin dirigirse la palabra, hasta que se cumplieron las 2 semanas tal como Jack había dicho, volvería a ir con Ana Maria.

--Elizabeth me voy, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes, estaré ausente unas 2 o 3 semanas, tengo unos asuntos que hacer en un pueblo cercas de aquí de Tortuga, me iré en caballo.

--Si.

--Mandare a alguien para que se asegure de que no te salgas.

--no creo que sea necesario, eso.

--la otra vez confié en ti y no hiciste las cosas bien.

Jack salio sin decirle nada más a Elizabeth.

Jack dio una bolsa llena de monedas a el hombre que se encargo de cuidar a su caballo, lo tomo y lo hecho a andar, estaba ansioso por ir a ver como estaba Ana Maria, estas 2 semanas pasadas habían sido eternas para el, y también para Ana Maria quien ya estaba completamente sana, un poco mas delgada pero no era de alarmar. La joven muchacha ya podía caminar sin marearse, cuando Dalma le dio el permiso lo primero que hizo fue ir al pueblo y darles naranjas a los necesitados, pues desde que ella paso por hambre se comenzó a ablandar un poco.

Ana Maria estaba ansiosa esperando a que Jack llegara, tenia tanto que platicar con el, tenia una gran emoción por verlo. Solo estaba afuera esperando a divisarlo.

Dalma miro a la muchacha impaciente y fue con ella a hacerle compañía.

-- ¿Nerviosa?

--ansiosa, en verdad quiero verlo.

--No seas impaciente, tendrá que llegar, por que no vienes a comer, ya es un poco tarde para que estés aquí afuera, ya se esta obscureciendo.

--esta bien vamos.

--Tienes que comer, no me gustaría que Jack me regañara si te ve enferma de nuevo.

--jaja, sobretodo Jack que es tan gruñón--Dijo sarcásticamente.

--Vamos niña entra.

Dalma adentro a la muchacha a la casa y comenzó a sacarle plática, para que el tiempo que faltara se le hiciera mas corto.

Pero Jack había olvidado por completo que ordenaría a alguien cuidar que Elizabeth no saliera de esa habitación, así que se puede decir que tenia el camino libre.

Jack estaba apunto de llegar y no podía evitar tener una enorme sonrisa n el rostro.

Cuando Ana Maria diviso a Jack, se levanto de la mesa y salio lo mas rápido posible para recibirlo.

Jack al ver salir a Ana Maria, y al verla que estaba completamente recuperada, hacia correr mas rápido a su caballo hasta que llego al lugar donde estaba ella esperándolo.

Jack desmonto el caballo y Gibs sabia que hacer así que lo llevo al establo para que el animal descansara.

--Hola linda.

--Hola Jack--le dijo Ana Maria abrazándolo de emoción--Eres de nuevo un completo extraño para mi.

-- sabia que no estarias tan molesta con migo.

--fue el peor error que pude cometer--Le dijo Ana Maria aun abrazándolo--abandonarte, fui una completa idiota.

--No para nada… Solo fue un error, del que aprenderás algo bueno, al igual que yo.

Dalma al ver tan tierna escena, creyó que esta vez si fue momento de dejarlos a solas.

--Bueno Jack ya me voy, los dejare solos, tienen mucho que platicar.

--Gracias Dalma, es un favor del que siempre estaré endeudado con tigo.

--Si, Dalma, gracias, sin ti pude haber muerto.

--No tienen nada que agradecer.

Diciendo esto Dalma desapareció por arte de magia.

--Wow ella cada día me impresiona más--Dijo Jack.

--Tía Dalma es una buena mujer.

Ambos entraron a la casa.

Cuando estaba completamente solos Jack se acerco a Ana Maria y esta acción hizo que se pusiera muy nerviosa.

--Estas muy tensa querida.

--Estoy desacostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.

-- a si… mmm… y ¿Qué me dices de este tipo de cosas?

Jack tomo a Ana Maria de los brazos y comenzó a besar su cuello lenta y apasionadamente. Esto hizo que Ana Maria comenzara a sentir un escalofrió que recorría todo su cuerpo.

--Te gusta ¿verdad?--Le dijo Jack.

Ana Maria sabía exactamente cuales eran las intenciones de Jack y no se echaría para atrás, estando tan lejos, es solo que estaba demasiado nerviosa como para darle un poco de placer a Jack.

--Se que estas nerviosa, nunca has sido buena para disimular en eso, te daré una ayudada--Jack tomo a la muchacha entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia su recamara, una vez llegando ahí la recostó en la cama. Jack cerró la puerta con llave, haciendo que los nervios se apoderaran por completo de ella.

Jack se dirigió hacia ella, el tenia la situación dominada, el cuerpo de Jack dejaba inmóvil el de Ana Maria.

Sin decirle nada Jack desabrocho un poco la blusa de Ana Maria, y comenzó a besarle el cuello al igual como lo había hecho hace unos minutos pero esta vez, lo hacia solo para darle placer a la chica y para quitarle los nervios. Pero al parecer la ponía más nerviosa.

Ana Maria al ver que Jack la miraba se sintió avergonzada.

--Lo siento Jack, estoy demasiado nerviosa.

--No tienes por que disculparte querida, esos nervios se te pasaran en un rato.

--Jack, te pido que tengas cuidado, por favor.

-- Claro querida, lo que menos quiero es lastimarte.

Diciendo esto, Ana Maria dirigió sus manos hacia la blusa de Jack y comenzó a desabrocharla lentamente hasta que se miraba claramente su abdomen desnudo.

Jack se quito la camiseta, y Ana Maria pudo ver y recordar esos brazos que tanto anhelaba, volver a estar entre ellos.

Jack hizo exactamente lo mismo con la blusa de la muchacha dejándola en simple ropa interior, de la parte de arriba. Y lentamente comenzó a recorrer su cuello, con sus labios, esto provocaba que Ana Maria comenzara a respirar cada vez mas rápido, y que salieran unos cuantos gemidos de placer.

Jack dejo el cuello y se dirigió a los labios de Ana Maria que comenzó a besarlos con mucha pasión, y amor.

Ambos lentamente se iban quitando las prendar de vestir, estaban en simple interiores, y esto ponía cada vez más nerviosa a la pobre de Ana Maria. Pero Jack estaba prendido no podía parar, cada vez le daba mas placer a la muchacha y cada vez sus prendas se iban desprendiendo hasta, que llego el punto de que ambos estaban completamente, desnudos.

Ana Maria no podía ni siquiera darle placer a Jack, los gemidos que salían de su boca eran mas continuos, y Jack no podía dejar de darle placer a la chica.

Jack paro y la miro a los ojos.

-- ¿Estas lista querida?

-- Jack, estoy muy nerviosa.

-- ¿Quieres que pare?

--No, seria una cobarde si te dijera que si, estamos a solo un paso de hacer…

--Nuestras tonterías.

--no son tonterías Jack.

--Bueno, yo te pregunte a ti, y tu me dijiste que no.

--Si lo se, pero Jack te reitero, no me lastimes.

-- Eso jamás.

Jack besando sus labios continuo dándole placer a Ana Maria, Jack estaba mas que listo para hacerle el amor a la chica, ella también estaba lista pero muy nerviosa.

Jack lentamente fue penetrando a Ana Maria quien estaba esta vez mas que nerviosa, estaba inmóvil, se veía claramente como las gotas de sudor recorrían su frente y como, soltaba gemidos por el placer de estar con Jack.

Cuando esto fue completado, los nervios comenzaron a desaparecer en Ana Maria y pudo comenzar a darle placer al capitán Jack Sparrow quien estaba más que satisfecho, pues esta vez estaba haciendo el amor con la mujer que amaba.

Ambos estaban concentrados en demostrarse amor y olvidados de su alrededor, no sabían que el peligro tocaría sus puestas en muy poco tiempo.

**CONTINUARA……………..**


	12. Verdades que duelen

Hola pues soy yo despues de tanto tiempo, de no actualizar mi historia pero e estado estancada las ideas no me fluyen muy facil ya, espero que les guste este capi

**Hola pues soy yo ****después de tanto tiempo, de no actualizar mi historia pero e estado estancada las ideas no me fluyen muy fácil ya, espero que les guste este capi.**

**Piratas del caribee tempestad en carne y corazón.**

En esas 2 semanas de transcurso Norrington ya estaba tocando tierra firme en tortuga pero tanto el como sus hombres traían atuendos que los hacían ver unos piratas comunes y corrientes que buscaban provisiones, para seguir navegando.

Pero claro su ejercito era enorme los habitantes de tortuga estaban impresionados al ver tantos piratas llegar al mismo tiempo pero no pensaron que fuera a ser una emboscada de la armada real.

Los hombre de Port Royal llego por la noche a tortuga donde había demasiado escándalo para ser de noche, pero así era Tortuga.

Norrington ordeno que se dispersaran y revisaran el área, sus habitantes, las dificultades que podrían surgir, etc.

Una vez que todos se dispersaron Norrington fea a buscar a su trofeo mas importante, esta vez con unos atuendos que tapaban su rostro por completo, para especificar traia un atuendo de fraile.

En la mañana Ana Maria y el capitán Jack Sparrow ya con sus ropas interiores puestas se encontraban acostados platicando de sucesos importantes en sus vidas.

--No puedo creer lo que me dices.

--Si parecía un fantasma divagando en el Perla, por tu ausencia.

Ana Maria tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar lo que Jack le decía.

--Te ves mas bonita cuando estas feliz.

Ana Maria abrazo a su capitán y le planto un enorme beso en los labios.

En eso Ana Maria pensó y paro el beso en seco algo preocupada, y Jack la miro algo extrañado.

-- ¿Qué te pasa no estábamos ocupados en otra cosa?

--Jack ¿Qué pasa si Elizabeth se entera?

--pues no le decimos nada y ya.

--pero se va a tener que enterar.

-- ¿Por qué? No te gusta la idea de que seas mi amante.

-- Bueno aparte ¿Piensas dejar a una de las 2 en tierra firme para que Elizabeth no sospeche nada? ¿O que?

--Buen punto querido.

-- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-- Bueno como no puedo mentir, le diré toda la verdad, y te prometo que nada nos va a pasar, seguiremos juntos, por toda la vida, es una promesa.

--…….--Ana Maria estaba demasiado contenta con lo que acababa de escuchar pero tomo una decisión algo arriesgada--Yo te acompañare a decirle la verdad Jack.

--No, tú no te meterás en más problemas, te quedaras aquí a esperarme.

--No, Jack, te quiero acompañar, no quiero que piense que soy cobarde, y que no quiero mostrar mi rostro.

--mmmmm no se que tal si se pone agresiva.

--Creo Jack, que se te esta olvidando que soy Ana Maria Cortez la primera al mando del Perla Negra.

--Ho lo siento creí que en este tiempo ya se te había olvidado quien eras en realidad--Comento Jack a la muchacha.

--Jajajaja no me hagas reír Jack Sparrow, créeme que aun se como dar cachetadas.

--Huí que miedo--Dijo Jack soltando una risa y luego pensó--Oye linda vístete, horita mismo vamos a decirle la verdad a Elizabeth, ya quiero ver su cara de desubicada.

Ana Maria le gustaba la idea de Jack así que fue rápido a tomar sus prendas y a vestirse.

Cuando terminaron de vestirse ambos salieron.

--Linda ¿sabes montar a caballo?

--Claro ¿Por qué?

Jack ordeno a Gibs rápido sin responder a Ana Maria.

--Gibs 2 caballos.

--A la orden capitán--Gibs fue muy rápido por los caballos que su capitán le había ordenado.

En menos de 5 minutos Gibs traía 2 hermosos caballos negros y se los entrego a Jack y a Ana Maria.

Bueno Jack rápido monto al enorme caballo y Ana Maria hizo lo mismo, ambos rápido le dieron la orden a caballo de que galoparan y estos arrancaron como si estuvieran en una carrera donde estaban las vidas en juego.

Mientras Norrington escondía su rostro como ya se habia mencionado con un atuendo de fraile que esto hacia que no fuera reconocido a la perfección., buscando a la muchacha que se hacia tener el nombre de Ana Maria y a su amante el capitán Jack Sparrow.

Pero no fue muy necesario buscarla, exactamente cuando iba directo al centro de Tortuga a preguntar por ella, la muchacha paso a todo galope junto con Jack sparrow.

Sin levantar sospechas ante ambos piratas Norrington estaba bastante satisfecho pues sin necesidad de buscarla apareció en su camino. Pero tenia que esperar a que fuera el momento oportuno para poner en acción su plan.

Mientras esto ocurría Mirka y Dinorah estaban entreteniendo a Elizabeth… Bueno pues Mirka consumiendo su tiempo en Liam y Dinorah era la que acompañaba a Mirka pero Elizabeth preguntaba Mirka barias cosas sobre ser madre.

-- ¿Qué ha sido lo mas difícil para ti desde que Liam esta contigo?

--Pues yo diría que las desveladas, y cuando lloran por que bueno los bebes lloran por que tiene hambre, sueño o por que están enfermos y pues es algo difícil adivinar que es lo que le ocurre a tu hijo cuando eres un principiante.

--ooo entonces ¿Es difícil?

--Si pero es lo mas bonito del mundo que te pueda pasar, por que es una experiencia totalmente nueva, para uno como ser humano.

Elizabeth estaba emocionada por el bebe que venia en camino su felicidad era obvia no podía ocultarlo al parecer su plan con Norrington iba funcionando a la perfección, sentía que nada le podía quitar la felicidad.

Pero ese pensamiento no duro mucho pues en menos de 5 minutos entro el capitán Jack Sparrow, y detrás de el venia la muchacha que ella había pensado no causaría ningún problema de nuevo, asi que esa sonrriza que se le dibujaba en el rostrose torno rapido en seriedad y molestia.

Cuando Ana Maria entro a la habitación junto con Jack , Dinorah y Mirka quedaron atónitas al ver la presencia de la joven pirata, al enseñar su rostro a Elizabeth Swann y cuando Ana Maria miro el vientre de Elizabeth que ya se podía ver la presencia del embarazo, una gran tristeza comenzó a invadirla por completo, pero no dejaría que Elizabeth viera eso, se estaba resistiendo por dentro era una lucha interna la que tenia dentro de ella pues su cerebro le daba la orden de llorar, pero su corazón le ordenaba retener las lagrimas que fuera fuerte.

--Mmm Mirka , Dinorah, me dejan hablar con Elizabeth

--Claro Jack--Dijo Mirka poniéndose de pie y saliéndose de el cuarto y Dinorah acompañando a Mirka por detrás.

Ambas salieron del cuarto y cerraron la puerta.

Jack miro a Elizabeth y luego a Ana Maria.

--Siéntate linda.

Ana Maria tomo asiento en la silla más cercana a ella, mientras que Elizabeth no le despegaba la vista a la joven.

--Elizabeth tenemos que hablar.

--Si Jack, lo se, tengo muchas preguntas que espero que tus labios respondan algo convincente--Le dijo Elizabeth sin despegarle la vista a Ana Maria--Para empezar ¿Qué hace esta ramera aquí?--Pregunto notando algo raro en ella, y haciendo la observación de que miraba mucho hacia su vientre.

-- En primer lugar no es ninguna ramera Elizabeth, en segundo lugar recuadras que yo te advertí que no seriamos felices, que lo nuestro no funcionaria por que yo iba a buscarla, o será que lo olvidaste.

--Será que no lo recuerdo--Dijo haciendo una pausa y notando que de nuevo Ana Maria miraba disimuladamente su vientre--y tu ¿Qué estas mirando?

Ana Maria dirigió su mirada hacia ella y miro de nuevo ese rostro que la mantuvo atormentada durante la ausencia de Jack.

--Nada, nada, es solo que tu rostro aun es un tormento para mi.

--Ana Maria, no tengo el rostro en el vientre ¿o si?--Le pregunto a la muchacha para hacerla sentir mal.

-- No pero…

--entonces ¿por que miras mi vientre?--Pregunto Elizabeth interrumpiéndola, pero ella misma le dio la respuesta de su pregunta-- Será por que hay una gran diferencia entre tu y yo en este aspecto.

Ana Maria trato de hacerse la tonta hacia con Elizabeth.

--No se de que estas hablando, la verdad.

--Claro que sabes--Le dijo levantando la voz un poco-- ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre tu y yo? Eeeee Ana Maria.

Elizabeth estaba presionando a la muchacha le estaba dando golpes mortales en su corazón, pero Ana Maria tomo un fuerte suspiro y dijo lo que Elizabeth quería escuchar.

--La diferencia entre tu y yo es que yo no sirvo para dar vida.

-- ¿Celos?--Pregunto hipócritamente Elizabeth.

--Elizabeth Basta no vinimos a hablarte de ese tema--Dijo Jack a Elizabeth, sintiendo que tenia que decirle una gran verdad a Ana Maria.

--No Jack esta bien--Dijo Ana Maria--vinimos a decirle toda la verdad a Elizabeth y ella también me esta diciendo mis verdades, y, Elizabeth respondiendo a tu pregunta, si son celos y muchos, no te imaginas cuantos, pero bueno ¿Qué quieres que haga?

--Es bueno que aceptes la verdad, así es la vida, te da golpes duros y crueles.

--Si verdad y que pena que tengas razón y que la vida sea así--Dijo Ana Maria a Elizabeth-- y que pena que tenga que decirte que Jack Sparrow, pues no sea lo que tu piensas.

--Explícate--Dijo Elizabeth a Ana Maria algo confundida.

Esta vez la que lanzaría palabras de muerte seria Ana Maria, se las lanzaría cruelmente a Elizabeth, asi como Elizabeth le dijo a Ana Maria.

--Yo nomás digo, que Jack fuiste excelente ayer en la noche digo todo el tiempo que lo tubiste y no lo aprovechaste nomás una vez no puede ser.

Jack Sparrow entendía muy bien a lo que quería llegar Ana Maria y le siguió juego.

--Gracias linda, pues no se diga nada de ti, fuiste toda una fiera ayer.

-- ¿Qué me quieren decir con esto?--Pregunto Elizabeth haciéndose la tonta pues sabia muy bien de lo que estaban platicando.

--O no te conté que, ayer fue una noche de pasión entre Ana Maria y yo fue excelente hasta te diré que estuvo mejor que tu, si quieres te cuento los detalles.

-- ES MENTIRA, LO QUE DIGAN ES MENTIRA--dijo Elizabeth levantando la voz.

--Pero Elizabeth ¿Por qué te quisiera mentir?--Dijo Ana Maria mirando que su plan comenzaba a funcionar-- recuerda que nos estamos platicando las verdades.

Elizabeth no sabia que decir solo estaba resistiéndose por dentro.

--No, No, ES MENTIRA.

--Claro que no lo es--Dijo Jack acercándose a Ana Maria y aferrandola a su cuerpo--No es mentira, es verdad.

--Pero no te preocupes Elizabeth, tu misma lo dijiste, la vida te da golpes duros y por desgracia si es la vida, pero, sabes lo que e aprendido--Ana Maria tomo una pauta y se acerco a ella--que cuando te da esos golpes, te caes, te duele y sientes que nada tiene sentido, pero uno no tiene por que quedarse estancado, tiene que levantarse y seguir adelante.

Elizabeth al no poder aguantar mas la verdad saco su espada velozmente dispuesta a atravesar a la muchacha pero Ana Maria aun tenia ese instinto pirata de rapidez, agilidad, e inteligencia y saco una daga que se encontraba cerca de su cadera y retuvo la estocada con una simple daga.

Jack solo se impresiono, al ver eso, no sabía que Ana Maria tuviera tanta rapidez para actuar.

--Toma en cuenta que Jack ya tiene un hijo en mi vientre--Dijo Elizabeth.

--Y toma enguanta que Jack es libre para tomar la decisión que quiera.

--Elizabeth--Dijo Jack mirándola-- Algo me dice que ese hijo no es mío.

--No seas irresponsable Jack, es tuyo, acéptalo.

--No, no lo voy a aceptar por que no es mió, es de alguien mas--Jack suspiro y continuo--Tal vez se escuche cruel esto pero no me nace querer a ese bebe, ni me interesa que nazca, quererlo, no, por que algo me dice que no es mió, ni culpable me sentiría si te dejo con el niño sola, lamento decirte esto Elizabeth pero por mi, púdrete en el infierno con ese bastardo.

Al escuchar esto Elizabeth sintió como si Jack hubiera atravesado su alma, jamás lo había escuchado tan frió y tan seco de sentimientos.

Elizabeth solo dejo que el llanto fluyera y Ana Maria al ver y al escuchar esto se alejo de Elizabeth y se acerco a Jack mientras que el la recibía con los brazos abiertos.

--Ana Maria puedes salir un poco, Mirka y Dinorah de seguro estarán hay afuera.

Ana Maria salio de la habitación y efectivamente se acerco a las muchachas y estas se alejaron lo suficiente para no escuchar nada.

Mientras que Jack se acercaba a Elizabeth.

--Elizabeth que coincidencia que, cuando te acuestas conmigo, al siguiente día Tía Dalma me dice que Norrington esta fuera de los dominios de Davy Jones.

-- ¿Qué insinúas?

--Insinuó que tienes algo que ver con Norrington--Dijo Jack fríamente a Elizabeth-- ¿En donde esta Norrington horita? Y ¿De quien es ese bastardo?

-- Te juro Jack que no se en donde esta Norrington horita, y el pequeño es tuyo.

--Mientes Elizabeth, lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Te volveré a preguntar ¿de quien es ese bastardo?--Jack saco su pistola y la apunto al vientre de Elizabeth--solo quiero la verdad.

--No te atreverías a matar a una alma inocente.

Jack cargo la pistola.

--Ya te dije que no me importas ni tú ni el bastardo, tú decides.

-- Jamás pensé que fueras tan cruel.

-- DIME LA VERDAD-- Jack aun dominaba aquella situación y empujo a Elizabeth hacia el suelo y esto hizo que provocara un dolor espantoso en el vientre de Elizabeth, pues a la hora del impacto su vientre pego en el suelo, aunque la muchacha trato de amortiguar el golpe poniendo sus manos esto aun no fue suficiente.

--Dime le verdad--Dijo aun apuntándole con la pistola, el estando de pie y ella en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-- Bien Jack--Elizabeth estaba desesperada Jack la obligo a decirle la verdad --El bebe no es tuyo.

-- ¿De quien es?

-- NO TE VOY A DECIR.

Jack retiro la pistola y al mirarla y verla tan asustada comprendió que había cometido un error al haberla presionado de esa manera, al haberla aventado al suelo.

Por dentro Jack sentía que el alma se le desgarraba pues si le importaba el embrión que se desarrollaba en el vientre de Elizabeth, pudiera ser que Elizabeth no le interesara demasiado, pero su pequeño que venia en camino, le interesaba.

El capitán Jack Sparrow se sintió tan mal que simplemente las lagrimas de sus ojos fluyeron sin poder contenerse enfrente de Elizabeth. Lo que hizo de inmediato fue limpiarse aquellas lágrimas, tomar un fuerte suspiro y disimular que eso que acababa de suceder nunca paso, pues el capitán Jack Sparrow tenía tanto orgullo que no estaba dispuesto a disculparse con ella, simplemente la miraba y notaba claramente el dolor que tenia la muchacha en estos momentos.

--Te arrepentirás por haberme hecho esto Jack.

-- No te hice nada mas que decirte le verdad y obligarte a que me dijeras la verdad--Dijo dándole la espalda a la muchacha.

-- si pero ¿A que grado me obligaste a decir la verdad? Me apuntaste con tu maldita arma en el vientre--Aunque Elizabeth sintiera dolor en el vientre tenia agallas para aguantar y gritarle a Jack nada mas que la pura verdad.

--…………--Jack se hacia el que no había escuchado eso que acababa de decir Elizabeth y solo con pasos pequeños se acercaba a la puerta dispuesto a retirarse y dejarla sola.

-- Me las vas a pagar Jack Sparrow, si le pasa algo a mi bebe tu y Ana Maria me las van a pagar--Elizabeth sabia que la estaba escuchando pues el capitán Jack Sparrow paro en seco mas no dirigió su mirada hacia ella simplemente después de esa pausa salio del cuarto como si nada hubiera pasado.

Antes de salir de la posada, Jack , se acerco al gerente de la posada y le dijo que había ocurrido un accidente que la muchacha que estaba preñada estaba algo delicada, mas no le dijo del todo la verdad.

Aquel hombre llamo a un doctor para qua la revisaran.

Ana Maria, Mirka y Dinorah, lo divisaron salir de aquella posada en la que se encontraba.

Cuando llego a donde se encontraban las muchachas la curiosidad comenzó a invadirlas a las 3.

-- ¿Qué paso? Tardaste mucho--Pregunto Ana Maria, algo desesperada por saber la verdad.

--Nada, solo platicamos.

Tanto Ana Maria como Dinorah cayeron en la mentira de Jack, pero a Mirka no le cuadraba algo y la razón era simple Mirka llevaba mas tiempo de conocer a Jack y aunque Ana Maria fuera primera al mando de Jack se tiene que recordar que llevaban poco como amantes a comparación de todos los años que habían vivido peleándose por cosas sin sentido.

Mirka podía sentir que Jack tenia algo que lo estaba haciéndose sentir mal, pero no abrió la boca, lo abordaría mas tarde cuando Ana Maria y Dinorah no estuvieran presentes, pues era obvio que no quería decirles nada.

Cuando ya no había rastros de ninguno de ellos, no se fijaron que Norrington el "fraile" los había seguido pues no le veían nada raro que un fraile anduviera en Tortuga divagando.

Norrington entro a la posada tomando ese papel de fraile y yendo a ver que era lo que había sucedido en la posada.

Al entrar al cuarto donde residía Elizabeth la encontró aun en el piso y esto claro lo alarmo.

-- ¡Elizabeth! ¿Qué sucedió?

Elizabeth sentía demasiado dolor como para responderle a quien se preocupaba por ella pero esa voz se le hacia familiar y rápido dirigió su mirada hacia aquel hombre.

Norrington se quito la capucha y Elizabeth no sabia que decir.

--Norrington ¿Qué haces aquí?

--Eso no importa horita ¿Qué sucedió?

--Fue Jack--Dijo pausando para tomar aire--Me apunto con su pistola en el vientre, me empujo al suelo y el impacto fue en el vientre.

Norrington estaba asustado y muy molesto no sabia que decir.

-- ¿Hace cuanto te empujo?

--ya paso un rato, un poco antes de que saliera de la posada.

Norrington le ayudo a levantarse y pidió ayuda a unos hombres que residían en esa posada, y así la llevo a un lugar mas seguro y se aseguro de que revisaran que era lo que le dolía a la muchacha.

Ese día paso y las estrellas invadieron el cielo de Tortuga.

En el navío de Norrington Elizabeth ya había sido atendida y al parecer había un problema no tan grave pues la vida del pequeño no estaba riesgo.. Norrington sentía una mezcla de sentimientos en los que se encontraba la tristeza, la rabia, y la preocupación.

Mientras en la cabaña del capitán Jack Sparrow, Ana Maria ya estaba dormida pues había sido un día atareado para ella, en cuanto a Mirka y Dinorah ambas estaban a punto de retirarse e ir a descansar.

Pero Mirka tomo una excusa, que el pequeño Liam estaba dormido, que ella se iría cuando el pequeño despertara.

Dinorah se adelanto al camino para no estar a tan altas horas de la noche sola y Mirka aprovecho para abordar a Jack.

--Jack, ¿Podemos hablar?

-- Si ¿Por qué no?--Esto desconcertó a Jack mucho pues no se esperaba esa reacción de Mirka.

Ambos salieron afuera de la cabaña en donde residían para no despertar a Ana Maria ni al pequeño Liam y Mirka comenzó a preguntar a Jack.

--Jack ¿Qué sucedió en la posada con Elizabeth?

--ya te dije lo que sucedió.

--Mira Jack puede ser que Ana Maria y Dinorah te hayan creído pero yo no te creo que nomás hayan platicado.

Jack estaba algo nervioso se fijo que Mirka sospechaba que algo no andaba bien.

--Jack, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Unas lagrimas comenzaron salir de los ojos de Jack no le quedo mas que decirle la verdad a Mirka.

--Mirka cometí un error enorme hay adentro.

-- ¿Qué hiciste Jack?--Pregunto asustada pues era raro ver a Jack llorar.

-- Presione a Elizabeth a que me dijera la verdad y cometí una estupidez por eso.

-- Pero ¿Que hiciste Jack?

--Yo empuje a Elizabeth al suelo y le lastime el vientre y no hice nada al respecto nomás la deje hay sola y le dije que no me importaba ni ella ni su bastando y le dije al hombre de la posada que llamara a un doctor.

Mirka no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Jack había cometido un grave error.

--Pero ¿Por qué Jack? ¿Por qué?

--Quería la verdad Mirka, no sabes que desesperado me sentía al estar con Ana Maria y saber que ese….bas…. niño se desarrollaba en el vientre de Elizabeth.

--Si Jack pero eso no se hace, pusiste en mucho riesgo la vida del niño, si es que aun esta vivo claro.

--Eso lo se y me siento culpable.

--Pues tienes que ir a ver como esta.

--No quiero, no quiero verla.

--Pero ¿Por qué?

--Por que ella también me lastimo, no nomás a mí, a Ana Maria también.

--Pero ¿Por qué a ti?

--Por que ese niño no es mió, ella me dijo

Mirka estaba impresionada al escuchar que tantas cosas pasaron en ese día, no aceptaba lo que Elizabeth hico, pero tampoco aceptaba lo que Jack había hecho.

--Jack se que te dolió el tiempo que Ana Maria estuvo ausente y se que te dolió esa mentira ¿Con que propósito lo hizo? Quién sabe, pero no fue apropiado que le hubieras hecho eso.

--Lo se, pero tu no te imaginas lo que se siente, no se que hacer.

--Tienes que ir a ver como esta Elizabeth y el bebe.

--No, todo menos eso, no quiero ver a Elizabeth.

--Jack, se que estas confundió y que te sientes enrabiado con ella, si no lo quieres hacer no lo hagas pero te digo algo….esto te va a remorder la conciencia demasiado, todos los días te va perseguir, claro si el pequeño fallece, o si algo le sucede--Mirka trataba de hacer razonar a Jack que era importante que fuera a ver a Elizabeth--Jack yo no te voy a obligar a nada esto te tiene que salir del corazón.

--Si gracias Mirka--Jack limpio las lagrimas que estaban presentes en sus mejillas-- te agradezco mucho que me hallas escuchado.

Mirka abrazo a Jack.

--Todo va a estar bien Jack.

Cuando el abrazo termino ambos se adentraron a la casa y Mirka pues se dirigió a tomar a Liam entre sus brazos.

--Bueno Jack me tengo que ir, Roberto a de estar preocupado.

--Entiendo, pero déjame acompañarte.

--No, tú tienes que quedarte aquí a cuidar a Ana Maria.

--Bueno pero dile a Gibs que te acompañe a tu residencia.

--Así lo haré.

Mirka y Jack se volvieron a dar un abrazo amistoso y así se despidieron los 2.

Jack se dirigió hacia la habitación donde estaba Ana Maria y la encostro dormida como la había dejado as, que Jack procedió a acostarse y a abrazarla con muchas fuerzas.

Así paso la noche y mientras estos dormían, Elizabeth estaba feliz al saber que su pequeño bebe estaba sano y salvo que nada le había pasado.

Pero Norrington estaba en el mismo cuarto haciéndole preguntas a Elizabeth sobre lo que paso en la posada.

-- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Jack?

-- Cuando el me empujo al suelo le dije que el bebe no era de el.

-- ¿Qué le dijiste?

-- que no le diría nada

--Bien ¿Qué más le dijiste?

--cuando se dio media vuelta, un poco antes de que saliera de la posada le dije que iba a pagar el y Ana Maria por lo que había hecho.

-- ¿Dijiste algo relacionado a mi que le hiciera sospechar?

--No, pero el si me dijo que tenía sospechas.

-- ¿Qué te dijo?

--Bueno el me dijo: "Que coincidencia que cuando te acuestas conmigo al siguiente día Tía Dalma me dice que Norrington esta de regreso"

-- Pero ¿Fue lo único que te dijo?

-- Si, después de eso el me empujo.

Norrington solo se quedo callado pensando y suspiro fuertemente y procedió a decir.

--Ese gusano no sabe lo que le espera, a el y a su querida Ana Maria les caerá la cólera de James Norrington.

CONTINUARA……………………


End file.
